KotOR III: Wrath of the Sith
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: Revan returns from the Unknown Regions with grave news: the True Sith have begun their assault. Now, the Jedi and the Republic must rally to face off this new threat. LSM Revan, LSF Exile. DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

KotOR III: Wrath of the Sith

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

Raika: Alright, this is basically a revised version of my KotOR 3 fic. Now as to why I'm writing this fic-simple: I didn't like what they did with Revan and the Exile in TOR. In this version of KotOR 3, you'll be seeing some SWTOR characters in here, like Malgus and Scourge, but the Sith Empire is going to be portrayed a little differently than in the TOR game. Also, there will be a lot of grammatical and spelling errors within this fic, since this is my first time writing a KotOR fic. Now, some of you may like it, others will want to bash it until it doesn't exist. That's fine by me (though please don't be _too _harsh on it, since this is my first KotOR fanfic). I just wanted to get this idea off of my chest.

With all of that said, please enjoy (or not-it's your choice) _KotOR III: Wrath of the Sith_!

Summary: Revan returns from the Unknown Regions with grave news: the True Sith have begun their assault. Now, the Jedi and the Republic must rally to face off this new threat. LSM Revan, LSF Exile. REVISED. Formerly titled "The Jedi Masters."

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

Knights of the Old Republic III: Wrath of the Sith

It is a rare time of healing in the galaxy. After defeating the remnants of the Sith Triumvirate, the Jedi Order have reestablished themselves under the Jedi Exile, slowly rebuilding from the devastation caused by the Jedi Civil War. With the Jedi Temple of Corusant in ruins, many Force sensitives gather at the Jedi Academy on Telos and the Enclave on Dantooine to train in the ways of the Force and become the Republic's guardians.

However, darkness looms over the horizon as a new threat emerges. The Jedi Exile remembers Darth Traya's warning of the True Sith, remnants of the Sith Empire from the Great Hyperspace War, hiding in the Unknown Regions. Revan, the former Dark Lord of the Sith, left the known regions of space to fight them, but did not return.

Now finished training her companions, the Jedi Exile plans to look for Revan in the Unknown Regions. Unknown to the Exile, he carries out his fight with the True Sith, yet the enemy, themselves, prepare to invade the Republic...

* * *

><p>The part of space that was beyond the border of the known galaxy was given the name of "the Unknown Regions." Over the centuries, the Unknown Regions have been ignored by countless sentient beings, and those who thought of that region of space, they tend to think that it was empty space that was waiting for others to explore and settle. But "unknown" was not the same as "uninhabited."<p>

Deep within the Unknown Regions, a lone objected floated in the black abyss of space, its engines blaring with life. It was a small gray, ship that seemed similar to a freighter, yet its design was unknown to the Republic. It had a rectangular body with two black wings on the sides and the cockpit was placed in the front.

It was not alone for it was being followed by what appeared to a capital warship. The design of the ship was similar to that of the Republic's _Centurion_-class battle cruisers with the wedge-shape of the body and the command tower on the back. Though unrecognizable to the Republic, others would recognize it as a _Harrower_-class Dreadnaught.

The dreadnaught fired a volley of turbolasers onto the smaller ship from its cannons, while the freighter did its best to avoid the turbolasers. The shots of red energy passed by the freighter as its pilot was able maneuver it around them, while at the same time, trying to keep away from the giant dreadnaught behind. Whoever was controlling the freighter was a superb pilot as the vessel continued to avoid the shots coming from the larger ship. The small starship's movements would make one assume that its pilot was stalling for time, which was the case when it quickly entered hyperspace. After the freighter entered hyperspace, the dreadnaught stopped firing its lasers, deciding to conserve its energy.

On board the bridge of the dreadnaught, its crew were manning the controls and completing their other tasks to keep the ship running. The crew were comprised of multiple species: humans, the blue-skinned Chiss, Rodians, Zabraks, and Twi'leks. They all wore black uniforms comprised of shirts and pants with matching boots and plates of armor on their chest.

The bridge's personnel were not alone for they were being watched by troopers, who wore a black body gloves underneath the armored plates on their arms, legs, and chest. Each trooper's helmet was black with a black T-shaped visor and a grilled mouth plate on gray face plate to give it a more skeletal look. Most of them wore simple, black armor, while a few had their armor colored red to show their superior military status. They all carried blaster rifles in their hands, standing ready towards the one in charge.

Standing triumphantly over the corpse of the ship's human captain was a massive figure, apparently a member of the Pureblood Sith race. It was readily evident with the red skin complexion, the yellow eyes, the tendrils hanging from his cheeks, and his bald head. The Pureblood Sith wore black armor all over his body, much like the troopers under his command, yet it was more customized to fit him, such as the skeletal horns sticking from his gauntlets and large, triangular shoulder pads. Hanging from his back was a black cloak, comprised of a cape and hood, while his lightsaber hung from the black, metallic belt around his waist.

The Pureblood Sith turned his head towards a few of the troopers standing nearby. "Clean this mess up," he spoke, his deep voice sending shivers down his subordinates' spines.

The troopers saluted, "At once, my lord!" before they slung their rifles over their shoulders to drag the captain's corpse off of the bridge.

Once the troopers left the presence of the Sith, Scourge reached for the back of his belt and removed a small, circular disk that he recognized as a holo-communicator. It let out a series of high-pitched beeps before a small holographic image of a human emerged. Like Scourge, the human was a Sith Lord with his yellow eyes on the bald head, as well as the lightsaber hanging from his belt. He wore similar armor, but it did not have any skeletal horns, the shoulder pads were shaped like quadrilaterals, and over his mouth was a black, respirator to let him breath.

"_What do you have to report, Lord Scourge?_" the man ordered, his voice filtered through the respirator he wore.

Looking at the human Sith Lord, Scourge replied, "Lord Malgus, we have eliminated the last of the traitor's forces, but he has escaped. He will most likely return to the Republic."

"_I see_," the human Sith, identified as Malgus, stated. "_It does not matter. The emperor has ordered for our fleet to head to Republic space._"

Scourge could not help but stare at Malgus with surprise at that order. "So soon?" he questioned. "We still needs to rebuild after the traitor's rebellion!"

Malgus' holographic form crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes narrowed at the Pureblood Sith. "_You _dare _question the emperor?_"

Not wanting to face the wrath of his emperor, Scourge shook his head somewhat frantically. "No, Lord Malgus," he replied. "I shall join with the fleet as soon as I can."

"_Very well, Scourge,_" Malgus spoke, his voice filled with satisfaction. "_See that you do."_

With that, the image of Malgus flickered before it retreated back into the holo-communicator, ending the transmission between the two Sith Lords. Scourge could not help but snarl at how inconvenient the emperor's call was. The Pureblood Sith was close to finding the man who led rebellion after rebellion against the Empire, and now, just when that said person was within his fingertips, he was ordered to go back. Scourge was not going to let this go, and he used his current situation to his advantage. Scourge knew very well that his ship would need to take a while for repairs before it would be capable of joining with the fleet, so Scourge could use that time to rally a small task force to capture the traitor.

_Scourge turned his attention to his troopers. "Send a few Sith after that freighter! I don't want it to escape!" he ordered._

The troopers nodded as they left their post to relay their orders, while Scourge turned his attention towards the abyss of space.

* * *

><p>As for the ship the dreadnaught was chasing, it was in the tunnel of hyperspace, trying its best to keep steady. It was obviously damaged with the signs of scorched blaster marks all over its outer hull and cracks spread all over the freighter. Fortunately for its pilot, it was still functional, and after what it just went through, that was all that mattered.<p>

Inside the cockpit of the mysterious space vessel was a lone male figure at the controls. The figure wore black robes underneath the copper-red armor that was comprised of gauntlets, and a chest plate. Also, he had a black cloak that was fastened to his shoulders along with a hood placed over his head. As for his face, it was covered by a red, Mandalorian mask with a black visor over his eyes.

The figure looked down at the controls of the freighter before pressing a button near a circular holoprojector, causing a holographic image of the galaxy to appear in front of him. Underneath the red mask, the figure peered at the galactic chart shown before him, his mind going through the number of possible worlds. Due to the extent of the damage, his ship would only work for a short while, and the figure knew he need to find a planet fast, so he went back to the controls to press a few buttons that charted his next designation. The galactic map disappeared, replaced with the image of a planet with a name below the image: LEHON.

After pressing a few buttons on the controls of the freighter, the image returned to the holoprojector, which turned off with a soft click. Soon, the freighter's pilot decided to put the ship on auto-control, pressing another button. As the ship went into auto-pilot and headed for its next destination, the figure slumped in his seat in exhaustion. Though his facial expressions were masked, the figure was tired from the loss he just suffered at the hands of his enemies. For what felt like an eternity, he fought against the threat only to end up with failure. Sooner or later, the Republic would find itself engulfed in another conflict, possibly worse than any of the wars it experienced within the past decade.

He knew that he would not arrive on time to personally inform the Republic or the Jedi about this oncoming threat, but he could still warn them. The man simply closed his eyes, yet he opened up his mind to a bond he closed for about five years and spoke only four words telepathically:

"_Bastila, they are coming._"

* * *

><p>Within her private quarters, Bastila the grandmaster of the Jedi Order, laid on her bed, enjoying a peaceful dream until the telepathic message entered her mind.<p>

"_Bastila, they are coming._"

The Jedi Master of the rebuilt Jedi Order shot up from her bed as she sweat profusely, soaking her bed sheets. Bastila had been sleeping peacefully before her dreams were interrupted with those four words. She recognized the owner of the warning voice very well and identified him with only one word:

"Revan."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, that's the prologue. Please leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be <em>constructive<em>, so I can know what mistakes to correct and how to make the story better. I'll see if I can get chapter 1 up, but it may take a while. I hope my story will provide you, dear readers, a satisfying conclusion to the KotOR games. If not... well, then I'm a horrible writer.

Raika out!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

Chapter 1

The Republic _Hammerhead_-class cruiser _Sojourn _was once under the command of Admiral Forn Dodonna, who led the Republic's force into victory after the Battle of the Star Forge. Dodonna eventually was relieved of her duties when she retired and gave the ship to Carth Onasi, who was promoted to admiral for heroics during the Jedi Civil War. For the next few years or so, Carth Onasi commanded the Republic fleet with the Sojourn as its head, which especially helped during Darth Nihilus' attack on Telos IV a few months ago. Now, the ship floated through the regions of the Mid Rim, its thrusters keeping it in a steady motion.

Within the hangar bay of the Republic vessel was a lone ship-a _Dynamic_-class freighter, to be specific. It was the _Ebon Hawk_, the famous ship that came under the ownership of Revan, the former Sith Lord and Jedi Knight, and was currently owned by the Jedi Exile. There were no Republic troopers, but none were needed to guard the ship for there were two droids already taking care of that. Unfortunately, those two were known for not cooperating.

The silence between the two droids was broken when HK-47 said with a bored tone, "Statement: This is indeed boring. The master truly wants me to suffer for not participating in the slaughter of those Sith on Malachor V! And she does so by leaving me to guard the ship with _you_!"

T3-M4 turned its circular head towards his taller droid companion and let out an offended, angry beep at Revan's assassin droid, which was followed by a sequence of chirps and beeps. When the astromech was finished, HK countered with, "Disagreement: That's easy for you to say! All you do is just fix this ship! _I_, on the other hand, am an assassin droid. I need to kill things!"

Again, T3 let out a long sequence of beeps and chirps to insult its rusty, red companion. When the astromech finished, it soon found HK's photoreceptor glaring at the smaller droid. "Threat: Would the little rust bucket like a ion grenade or a blaster to the face?" HK threatened with a bitter tone in his vocalizer. "I believe either one would suffice."

"I don't think that's necessary HK," a female voice called out.

The two droids whipped their mechanical heads from each other towards the entrance of the hangar to see the owner of the voice. She was in her thirties with a tanned complexion, blue eyes, and black hair with a small pony tail. What made her stand out of normal people was the brown Jedi robes and the lightsaber hanging from her belt. She was the Jedi Exile, the famous Jedi who brought down the Sith Triumvirate.

Standing with her was Admiral Carth Onasi, the famous Republic hero of the Jedi Civil War who helped bring down Darth Malak and his Sith Empire. Instead of his trademark orange jacket he wore during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, he had the Republic armor that was typical for admirals. Standing behind him were two Republic troopers, each carrying a blaster rifle in their hands. "Still trigger-happy as ever, I see," Carth commented about HK's personality smiled before looking at the other droid. "How you doing, T3?"

T3 gave the Republic admiral a whirl of recognition and excitement, making Carth smile. Turning his head towards the Exile, he said, "Take care, Exile. I hope you do well on your mission."

The Exile would have left, but she did not as she faced the admiral. "Shouldn't you come along?" the Exile asked. "Revan would probably recognize you better than me."

Though the offer was generous, Carth shook his head. "Thanks, but I can't. My duties as my admiral have been keeping me busy," Carth said before he gave the Exile a smile. "Besides, I don't think Revan would be too happy to know that I've left the Republic defenseless."

The Exile gave a small smirk at that. "That's true," she commented.

"Good luck on your journey," Carth spoke. "May the Force be with you, exile."

"And with you, admiral," she bowed her head in respect.

With their goodbyes given, the two went their separate ways, the admiral returning to his quarters, while the Exile walked towards her ship. When the Exile stepped on board the ramp that led into the _Hawk_'s inner hull, the two droids followed her, HK looking at his current master with confusion. "Query: Master, why did we need to come back to this meatbag?" came from the assassin droid.

"Because the trip may be long, so we're going to need some supplies," answered the Exile. "I had the admiral give us some food and fuel."

"Realization: Ah, that would explain all those Republic troopers coming near the ship with those crates," HK blurted out.

The Exile's foot stopped right at the inner hull of the Ebon Hawk when she turned around to look at HK-47 and ask with concern, "You didn't kill any of them them, did you?"

The assassin droid slowly whirled his metallic head towards the Exile. "Answer: Uh... no, master," HK answered, some hesitation in his vocal emitter.

HK gave his answer, but the Exile did not believe him, and her suspicions were confirmed when T3 let out a whistle and a few clicks that clarified what happened. "You shot at their feet and told them to back off?" the Exile repeat at HK with an exasperated groan.

"Statement: I did let them on board, eventually, master," HK added.

The Exile just sighed and turned her attention back towards the ship, entering the Hawk's inner hull and heading towards the cockpit. "T3, see if you can unlock the navicom," the Exile ordered.

T3-M4 let out an affirmative whirl as the Exile watched the small droid roll past her for the cockpit. As she watch T3 roll towards the cockpit, the Exile's mind went back to a memory that would not stop playing within her mind. A memory that contained Revan's last known location.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

_On board the _Ebon Hawk_, the Exile meditated within the bunker that once suited as the quarters of Kreia. Her thoughts were comprised mainly concern for her old crew. While Mandalore returned to the Mandalorian Clans on Dxun, the Jedi members of her crew remained with the Order, trying to recruit new Force users. The threat of the Sith Triumvirate was gone, but there was still the threat of the "True Sith," as Kreia called them. The Exile was worried if any of her old crew had to encounter them._

_ Her thoughts on her companions temporarily left her when the Exile heard T3's whistling and chirps, taking her attention away from her meditation towards her surroundings. The Exile whirled her head around to see the small astromech droid at the entrance of the bunker. "What is it, T3?" she asked._

_ T3 said nothing as it rolled away from the Exile, heading towards the main console room, which made a Exile follow the little droid. "T3, what is this?" the Exile called out._

_ The Exile walked through the long halls of the Ebon Hawk, trying to keep up with the little droid, until T3 reached the cockpit. Revan's former general watched T3 hack into the controls of the Hawk, causing the Exile to demand, "T3, what are you doing?"_

_ Again, the astromech droid did not reply to any of the Exile's words and the Exile was about to stop T3 when she noticed something strange appeared on the navicom. The Exile stopped where she was before she turned around to face the navicom to see a new planet on the screen. The navicom listed new information about the planet, information that was never known to the Exile or anyone else in her crew, save for T3. Among the data she saw, the one fact that stood out the most for the Exile was that the planet was in the Unknown Regions. "What is this?" the Exile thought aloud._

_ Removing its metallic body from the Hawk's controls, T3 turned towards the Exile and gave a short series of beeps that answered the Exile's question. The Exile looked at the small droid with surprise and asked, "Lehon? You know this planet?"_

_ The astromech droid let out an affirmative whirl, but the Exile was still confused as she continued to look at the navicom. "But why are you showing me this? It doesn't seem..." her voice trailed off as she realized her own answer. Looking back at T3, the Exile asked, "That was Revan's last known location, wasn't it?"_

_ T3 nodded its circular head and the Exile looked back at the planet on the navicom. With this information, the Exile could start her search for Revan and hopefully, bring him back to the Republic. Though the Exile was not sure if she would actually Revan, there was still some hope and she could at least learn what happened to him._

_ The Exile was taken out of her stupor by T3's high-pitched chirps and beeps, causing her to turn towards the little droid. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back," the Exile vowed to the little droid._

(Flashback end)

* * *

><p>"Query: Is everything alright, master?"<p>

HK-47's question brought the Exile attention away from that memory and into the present, finding herself inside the cockpit with HK-47 and T3-M4. "Yes, HK, it is," the Exile answered. "Is the ship ready?"

The assassin droid was about to answer, but T3 beat HK to it as the smaller droid let out an affirmative series of short beeps. HK looked down at T3 with annoyance. "Interjection: I was about to say that, you bucket of bolts!"

T3 replied to HK's comment with a high-pitched whirl that was the equivalent of 'piss off,' making the Exile smirk at the smaller droid's annoyance with HK-47. "HK, wait in the main hold," she ordered.

Turning towards his current owner, HK responded, "Reluctant Response: Yes, master."

The Exile watched the two droids exchanged a small glare at each other, before HK left the cockpit and headed towards the main hold. With Revan's assassin droid gone, the Exile focused on leaving as she sat down in the pilot's chair and T3 rolled up beside her. "Plot a coarse for Lehon," the Exile told T3.

The astromech droid did as the Exile ordered, and soon, the _Ebon Hawk _left the hangar bay of the _Sojurn _before entering the vastness of space. While the Hawk entered hyperspace, the Exile wondered how the Jedi were doing at the moment.

* * *

><p>At the moment, Carth was inside of his private quarters on board the <em>Sojorn<em>, still wearing his uniform. His quarters was similar to his private home on Citadel Station; small, yet comfy with some furniture on one end, while there was a bed on the other. He sat on a couch, finally relaxing after a long day's work with a cup of caffa in his hands. Carth did like the peace and quiet, but he was also anxious to get back to work. He recently received word that there were new recruits into the Republic military and the admiral wanted to prepare them for what was out there in the Unknown Regions.

Carth's time alone in his quarters was cut short when he heard the familiar chime of his comm unit placed across from where he sat. Carth let out a sigh as he placed his cup of caffa on the small table in front of him before he walked over to the unit and answered the call. "Admiral Onasi here, what is it?"

Static filled with the screen of the comm unit before it was replaced with the image of a Republic trooper. "_Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Jedi Master Bastila Shan_," he reported. "_She's requesting to speak with you in private._"

Hearing Bastila's name, Carth immediately replied, "Put her through."

The image of the trooper was soon replaced with Bastila's face, who greeted him, "_Hello Carth. I'm sorry for troubling you like this._"

"It's no problem, Bastila," he smiled at the Jedi Master. "You need something?"

The Republic admiral noticed Bastila's face was expressionless, but he knew that the Jedi Grandmaster was hiding something. Carth recognized it all too well from his time traveling with her and Revan. Bastilla only had that face on, to cover her concern over something that had gone wrong, or an important issue arose within the Jedi Order. This time, Carth was not sure, so he decided to let Bastila answer. "_I'm wondering if the Exile is with you_," Bastila requested. "_I need to speak with her._"

"Sorry Bastila, but she's not," Carth answered. "What do you need her for?"

This time, Bastila's emotionless mask fell, revealing her face to be filled with concern. Carth saw Bastila's hesitation in answering his question, so the answer automatically came to him. "It's about Revan," Carth stated, his tone same level as Bastila's. When ever the Prodigal Knight was mention in any of their conversations, Bastilla would have a similar expression on her face.

"_Yes_," Bastila nodded. "_He contacted me through the Force._"

That answer took Carth by surprise as his eyes widen and he found himself quickly asking, "When did this happen?"

"_A few days ago_," was Bastila's response. "_He told me something, or someone, was coming. I can only assume this threat is coming from the Unknown Regions._"

Carth would have said "That means Revan found what he was looking for," but he did not want to jump to conclusions just yet. He was silent as Bastila continued. "_I've been trying to contact the Exile, but I've had no luck. I thought I would contact you to see where she was._"

Remembering the Exile, Carth answered, "You just missed her. She came to me for some some supplies. Sorry Bastila."

The Jedi Master let out a sigh of disappointed. "_It's alright, Carth_," she told him.

Silence was shared between the two old comrades for a while, until Carth questioned, "Does the council know about this dream?"

"_Not yet_," Bastila shook her head. "_I'm going to have a meeting with them, soon. Hopefully, they can shed some light on the situation._"

"Well, I hope so," the admiral told the Jedi Grandmaster. Hoping to make the conversation more lighter, Carth inquired, "By the way, how's Korriban doing?"

"_As you know, the Republic has asked me to overlook the construction of their orbital station_," Bastila answering, her face cringing a little. "_I can't say I enjoy it._"

"I don't envy you," Carth commented. "I know the Senate doesn't want more Sith appearing, but I don't think having our forces on Korriban will help much."

"_I agree, but there's nothing we can do about it now,_" Bastila agreed. Carth saw Bastila's head turn away from her screen and at something else before she looked back at Carth. "_I should get going. The council session will start soon._"

Carth nodded understandably. "Take care, Bastila."

"_You too, Carth_," were her last words.

Saying their goodbyes, the screen went blank, ending the call between the two war heroes of the Jedi Civil War. Carth turned his attention back to the couch he previously sat in before Bastila's call, yet the back of his mind remained wondered on the Jedi Exile's whereabout. He knew that she left to find Revan, but the admiral wondered how successful she would be. Obviously, there would be obstacles and dead-ends, yet Carth was more worried that when the Exile does find Revan, it will not be good.

Carth shook his head of those thoughts and focused on his task at hand of drinking his caffa as he went over to pick it up. Much to Carth's dismay, it went cold when he was talking with Bastila, which meant it lost its good taste that he was too acquainted to. The admiral simply sighed. "I really need to stop asking the mess hall for a cup of caffa," he muttered as he left his quarters to get a new cup.

* * *

><p>Years ago, Telos IV was among the many planets that were ruined by Revan's Sith Empire when former Republic Admiral Saul Karath was ordered by Darth Malak to destroy it. The result was a Sith fleet bombarding the planet, destroying many buildings that housed millions of innocents who were eventually killed by the bombing, while the survivors were mentally scarred by the destruction surrounding them. This unprovoked attack was what launched the start of the infamous Jedi Civil War.<p>

After the war, Citadel Station was built in orbit of the planet, intended to be a base of operations for the Ithorian-led project to restore the devastated surface. The orbital station was a vast network of modules that provided shelter, food, and entertainment for those who worked and lived on board it. The modules placed near the center of Citadel Station were used for residential and entertainment purposes only, while the docking modules on the outer part had hangars for ship..

While the station was in orbit of the planet, down below Telos' atmosphere was the Jedi Academy on the planet's northern pole. It was built by the Jedi Master Atris after the destruction of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine that occurred five years earlier, but its existence was kept secret to everyone, including other Jedi. It would only be discovered by the Jedi Exile, who was search for her ship, the _Ebon Hawk_. Revealing the academy's existence would allow Telos to be attacked again, this time by the Lord of Hunger, Darth Nihilus, who was defeated by the Exile.

After the threat of the Sith Triumvirate was eliminated, the Jedi Academy on Telos was open to all throughout the galaxy. While it did not receive as many pupils as it did Dantooine's rebuilt Jedi Enclave, the academy still served at a temporary base of operations for the Jedi Order, since the Jedi Temple on Corusant was still under reconstruction. It was placed in such a cold terrain, but the academy had a large hangar for ships to enter.

Within one of the rooms of the academy was the circular chamber that served as a meeting place for the Jedi Council. At the edge of the chamber, there were twelve seats but only four of them were filled due the low number of Jedi Masters that existed within the galaxy at the moment. There were a few more Jedi Masters on the Council, but they were out in the galaxy, trying to recruit more members to the Order.

Filling four of the twelve seats were the stiff Jedi Archivist Atris, the elderly and sarcastic-yet powerful-Jolee Bindo, the polite Mical, and the famous hero of the Jedi Civil War, Bastila Shan, who now was the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order. Atris wore her typical white robe of the Jedi Archivist, while the others wore the usual Jedi uniforms that were consisted of a simple brown robes over the white tunic. Atris, like Mical, was present in the flesh, while Bastila and Jolee sat in their chairs via holographic projection that was transmitted from their respective locations. They all were dealing with their own affairs before Bastila summoned a meeting to discuss the message she received last night. When the three other Jedi Masters heard of the message, they were surprised, but they were even more surprised that Bastila said it came from Revan.

When hearing that Revan was still alive, Atris was anxious but her did best to did show her best to not show her anxiety because she still distrusted Revan after the years that passed. Even though Revan helped bring down his own empire, Atris' memories of his acts as a Sith Lord did not leave her mind, still leaving some bitterness to the Prodigal Knight. "Are you sure about this?" Atris asked, uncertain about Bastila's words. "Is Revan still alive?"

Turning her head to Atris, Bastila nodded. "_I am sure. There's no doubt about it._" Her eyes drifted onto the floor as her mind was focused on Revan's words. "_What concerns me more is his message. Revan only said: 'They are coming.' I don't know what it means._"

"It is vague," Mical commented. "We all know that Revan left known space in search of something. It's most likely Revan founded it, and it's now coming to strike at the Republic."

The others masters accepted the idea, save for Atris, who remained stubborn to the end. "We can't know that for sure," Atris said, trying to keep a calm, yet firm tone. "We have no proof if what Revan was looking for really exists. Besides, our only source of information was Kreia and she was a Sith Lord!"

"_Bah! You think you know everything, Atris_," Jolee spat. "_Kreia may have been a Sith, but she knew about Revan and his motives better than any of us did! You're just upset because you were her pawn in her game!_"

Atris whipped her head towards Jolee's holographic image and gave him a glare, yet held back her tongue. She knew well that Jolee was a member of the Jedi Council, which was only possible with the low members of Jedi. Jolee would not have joined the council if he did not know that the Jedi had reformed the rules to allow relationships and most of the old council were dead.

Before the discussion could become more heated, Bastila intervened. "_Whatever the case may be, we must be ready_," Bastila stated, turning to Mical. "_See if you can contact Yuthara and Juhani on Dantooine. They should be helping with the rebuilding the Enclave._"

"What about the others?" Mical questioned.

"_Mira and Visas should be done with finding more Force-sensitives on Alderaan. Tell them to come back to the academy immediately._"

"Very well," Mical nodded.

"_I'll take of things here on Kashyyk_," Jolee announced. "_I've been talking with the Wookies and talks have been getting better with Zalbaar as chieftain, and with Brianna and Atton around. Dustil's also been getting his training, but it's kinda hard to keep Mission away from him._" The senile Jedi Master chuckled at that. "_The girl's around him more than Zalbaar!_"

As much as Bastila would have wanted to share a laugh with Jolee, the seriousness of the situation prevented her from doing so. "_Thank you Jolee_," Bastila nodded before she stood up and looked at everyone else. "_For now we will continue to recruit more Jedi. If there any sign of this threat, than we need to be ready for them. That's all._"

With that, the session was dismissed with Jolee and Bastila's transmissions ending, while Mical and Atris left the chamber. Before her transmission ended, Bastila's mind went back to Mical's words. She wondered what Revan was looking for the Unknown Regions, and how significant of a threat they were to the Republic and the Jedi Order. Bastila only hoped they had enough time to face this new threat.

* * *

><p>Floating through a small section of the Unknown Regions was an entire fleet of what appeared to be at least seventy-five <em>Harrower<em>-class dreadnaughts. They were accompanied by ships that were not seen since the Great Hyperspace War. The _Derriphan_-class battlecruisers that comprised of the fleet's capital ships, were upgraded with the latest weapons and hyperdrive technology. In the center of the fleet was a _Derriphan_-class cruiser that was completely covered in black transparisteel plating and had the most firepower compared with other ships.

On board the large capital ship, many figures walked back and forth across the long maze of halls that constituted the vessel. Among the many personnel on board was a lone figure, who was flanked by two troopers. His appearance was that of a fair-skinned human in his forties with the typical yellow Sith eyes and brown hair that was combed. He wore a long red robe over what appeared to be black armor, but he also wore red gauntlets and boots as well as shoulder pads. Underneath his left eyes was a black cybernetic implant. Hanging from his silver belt was a silver lightsaber that identified him as a Sith Lord.

The Sith continued his trek through the halls until he came across a large black, circular doorway that split open, and the halves of the door slid to the slid to reveal the bridge. The bridge was circular with dozens of control panels that were being manned by a crew comprised of many sentient beings- including Pureblood Sith-who all wore the typical uniform of a black shirt and pants. In the center of the bridge was a black, ornate chair meant for the captain, but no one sat in it at the moment. Next to the captain's chair was a small, black pedestal that had blue crystals protruding from it.

What concerned the Sith was not the ship's personnel, but the five other Sith Lords who stood around the black chair and supervised them. Two of them were Malgus and Scourge, both who he had no grudge against. The Sith could not say the same for the other three Sith that were present. Each one was thorn in his side, but the one that stood out the most to him was one who the Sith recognized with hatred.

This Sith Lord was the same height, yet had a more bulky physique that was covered by his black and grayish-blue tunic. He wore silver large, triangular shoulder pads, much like Scourge, and black fabric from his robe went down to his black boots. Over his face was a silver mask, which was shaped like a man's face with a patch over the left eye, but it did little to hide the black hair that was combed back. Hanging from his belt was a black lightsaber that had three points protruding from the top, while a Rancor tooth came out of the bottom.

"I'm surprised to see you're here, Angral," the silver-masked Sith said sardonically. His voice was filtered by his mask. "I did not know you were invited as well."

The Sith Lord, Angral, did his best not to snarl, though his tone did not hide his rage as he spoke, "Likewise, Baras."

As Angral approached the group of five Sith, Baras explained with smugness in his tone, "We were just discussing _my_ plan of assault." After speaking those words, Baras' masked face turned towards Malgus. "It seems to be a wise suggestion, but others don't seem to appreciate it."

"What I don't appreciate is your tactics, Baras," Malgus spat back as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Your plan would divide our forces too thin and makes them vulnerable to attacks!"

"And what would you suggest, Lord Malgus?" a Sith patronized in his cultured accent. "Face the enemy head on and wipe them out at the risk of wasting our fleet?"

Malgus' attention was turned towards the Sith who spoke those words. This Sith appeared to be human and in his late thirties, unlike his older male compatriots, and his dark brown hair was combed to the side. He wore a long, dark purple robe underneath the black tunic, along with silver gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs, and around his waist was with a belt that his lightsaber hung from.

Anger rose with the militaristic Sith Lord of the group as he snapped, "Anything would be better than your cowardly methods, Thanaton!"

"Well, my 'cowardly methods'-as you put it, Malgus-have helped us build our military strength," Thanaton sneered. "Not like your and Angral's brutish way."

"I would think otherwise, Thanaton," Angral stepped in. "While you and Baras were sitting on your backsides, at least Malgus and I have tried to expand our might across the Empire!"

Baras curled his hands in his fists as he turned his masked face to Angral. "I would retract those words, if I were!" Baras snarled.

As the four Sith Lord engaged each other in verbal combat, Scourge stood there watching in hopes of the argument to die down soon. Soon, he remembered the fifth Sith Lord, who was standing next to him, watching as well. "Aren't you going to stop them, Lord Nox?" Scourge questioned, bringing his eyes towards the Sith Lord next to him.

Like Scourge, Darth Nox was a member of Sith race, yet she was the only woman to be present in the emperor's circle of general and commanders. She did not have the usual sharp cheek bones nor the long tendrils, but Nox did have two horns protruding from her chin. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail that went down to her shoulder blades and her eyes did carry the same yellow color of the Sith species. Compared to Scourge, Nox was a lot smaller, her head reaching only up to his armored chest, yet she was more powerful than him. Instead of the usual black armor that Scourge and Malgus wore, Nox had a black robe over her body that had red threads on the edge. On her shoulders were were triangular pads and her long, black double-bladed lightsaber hilt hung from her red belt.

"No, I find this more interesting," she said with an amused smile before her eyes moved turned to Scourge's face. "Wouldn't you agree, Scourge?"

Scourge said nothing as he simply looked the arguing Sith Lords, not finding Nox's answer surprising. Scourge worked with Nox for a short time, but he learned a lot about her. During her younger years, Nox learned many secrets of the Dark Side and used them to rise through the ranks of the Sith hierarchy, soon commanding of her own fleet of ships. She was well known in the Sith Code and used deception to gain power, sometimes through her youthful appearance that bewitched many men, or simply waiting for her enemies to destroy each other.

The sound of curses and insults were thrown between the four Sith Lords with Scourge and Nox being unfortunate to watch. The argument eventually was drowned out by the sound of the bridge's door sliding open before it was followed by the cry of "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The six Sith Lords, along with the bridge's personnel, turned their heads away from each other to see a figure entering the bridge. Everyone's eyes widen at who was present before them, and the Sith Lords knelt before the figure, while the rest of the crew gave a low bow of respect. "Emperor Augustine," the six Sith Lords spoke in unison, each one's voice filled with a hint of surprise of the figure's arrival.

Augustine, the emperor of the Sith, was a Pureblood Sith with a dark red skin tone, darker than any other Pureblood Sith on the bridge. He had dark brown hair that was spiked, and tendrils hung from his cheekbones, the same place where his horn protruded from. He wore a jet black robe over his red shirt and pants that came with black gauntlets, boots, and a belt that had his silver lightsaber hung from. Though he did not appear that majestic, Augustine was a Sith Lord whose power made the other Sith Lords cower before him.

"I did not summon you here to argue with one another!" Augustine shouted as he approached the kneeling Sith Lords, the end of his robe flapping a bit. Looking down at Baras, Augustine questioned, "What is status of our fleet, Baras?"

"Our ships are ready to depart, my lord," Baras reported, his mask never leaving the floor. "All they need is your command."

"Very well," Augustine nodded as he walked towards the black chair in the center. "Open up the comm channel to all ships!"

The six Sith Lords all stood up and turned their attention towards the black chair, while their emperor waited patiently to give his speech. A high-pitched beep echoed across the room, informing everyone that the comm channel was open. Everyone stopped what they were doing and remained silent, waiting for Augustine to give his speech to the entire fleet. Silence filled the air of the bridge until the emperor of the Sith soft exhaled and began.

"Soldiers of the Sith Empire! You all know why we have gathered here today! You all know what lengths were taken for us to be standing here! My soldiers, one thousand years ago, we were nearly brought to extinction by the Republic. Our forefathers saved what remnants they could find and came to the Unknown Regions to rebuild, seeking with one purpose: vengeance for the Sith Empire!"

"From the day you were born, you all were molded into weapons to carry out that purpose. Instilled with a thousand years of loyalty in your training, you took the task of your forefathers without any question nor hesitation. But it was never used, until now." "We have waited for a thousands years and we shall wait no longer! It is time to bring back the glory of the Sith Empire! It is time for us to rise again!"

Through the Force, Augustine could sense awe and wonder emanating from the crew on board, including the six Sith Lords that stood behind his command chair. Augustine knew how powerful words were and knew how to use them to inspire his soldiers, so he could accomplish his goal. Augustine kept those thoughts in the back of his mind as he decided to end his speech.

"Now is your time to prove your power! Strike fear into the heart of the Republic and their Jedi dogs! Bring them down to their knees!" his voice boomed with power. "For the Sith Empire! For glory! For the end of the Jedi!"

From the many terminals on the bridge, the emperor could hear the roars of thousands upon thousands of troopers of the Sith Empire who were on board the ships. They repeated his words, only theirs were in a loud unison that could make a person deaf.

_"FOR THE SITH EMPIRE! FOR GLORY! FOR THE END OF THE JEDI!_"

When comm channel was shut off, the emperor of the Sith outstretched his hand and ordered, "Prepare the ships to enter hyperspace! We will begin our attack on the Outer Rim planets!"

The personnel on board complied with their emperor's orders without question as they punched in the coordinates for the Outer Rim. As he sat back in his chair, Augustine grinned at the sight of the black abyss of space turned into the blue hyperspace lane as the entire Sith fleet entered hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Raika: Alright, here's chapter 1 of my KotOR 3 fic. Please let me know by leaving a review and if you have any criticism, please let it be <em><strong>constructive<strong>_, so I can know what mistakes to correct and how to make the story better. By the way, did I do HK's character right? Please, I got to know!

Now, I originally had the Jedi located at the Jedi Temple on Corusant, but I decided to move it to Telos due to the length of time after the KotOR 2 game. Also, some of you will ask about the all of those Sith holocrons in Atris' room. Well, I plan to get to that in a later chapter (hopefully, the next one).

That's all-Raika out!

PS: There's a guy on youtube named logan2378, who's working on a KotOR 2 Mod called by "Revenge of Revan." It's supposed to be his version for KotOR 3. I've played the demo he's released, and I've got to say, it's pretty good. The guy seems to be doing pretty well, so I would suggest everyone go check out his youtube page to find information on "Revenge of Revan."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

Raika: Before I start, there are a few things I need to let you know. First, I'm sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I was really busy within the past month. Again sorry.

Also, most writers usually incorporate lightsaber forms into the duels, but I am not one of those guys. I'm sorry, but I've never been a buff for lightsaber combat forms.

There will also be a few other characters from the TOR game, not just Sith, who will make a few appearances.

Finally, I would like to thank Sasha Naruto and FORD B for being the first to leave reviews. Hopefully, I will get more reviews along with some constructive criticism that would help my writing. Again, thank you both.

Chapter 2

The prairie world of Dantooine once housed the famous Jedi Enclave that trained dozens of Jedi, though it was not that many in comparison with the Jedi Temple on Corusant. However, the destruction of the Enclave during the Jedi Civil War caused the Republic to abandon the planet, leaving the settlers to fend for themselves. Thus, the settlers formed their own government that was named Khoonda, lead by Administrator Terena Adare. The building that acted as Adare's residence once was a private estate of the Matale family, who were all killed off in the bombardment. The estate was rebuilt and Khoonda governed over the settlers, but it suffered from economic and military problems. Fortunately, the arrival of the Jedi Exile allowed Dantooine to thrive without worrying about mercenaries or salvagers interfering with daily life.

To thank the Jedi Exile for her work, Administrator Adare allowed the Jedi to reestablish their Enclave and Jedi gladly came to the Enclave to train, but not everyone was welcomed the idea. Many of the settlers resented the idea of Jedi returning to Dantooine for fear of their being under attack by the Sith. Adare did her best to assuage the situation, but her multiple attempts to calm her people failed, resulting in tensions between the Jedi and settlers. It was the reason that Jedi Knight Yuthura Ban came to Adare's office and stood before Khoonda's leader as a representative of the Jedi.

The Twi'lek Jedi and former Sith, Yuthura Ban, stood before Administrator Adare, wearing the typical brown robes of the Jedi Knights. Yuthura's face carried small scratches and barely visible scars from when she hid from the Sith Triumvirate's assassins. However, the scars did not diminish her skill as Yuthura, along with Juhani, were able to rebuilt the Jedi Enclave and teach more Jedi on Dantooine.

"Administrator Adare, I implore you to let your people know they are in no danger," Yuthura pushed. "The Jedi will protect the people, as they have in the past."

"I only wish that were true," Adare frowned. "I've tried to tell my people, but they won't listen. The wounds of Malak's attack are still fresh."

Yuthura sighed in defeat, knowing that this discussion had gone on for far too long and that Adare's argument was sound. Malak's attack on Dantooine caused the settlers to dislike Jedi, for they believed the Jedi were responsible for Malak's atrocities on them. Yuthura also acknowledged the fact that without the Jedi, Khoonda would not be capable of establishing relations with the Republic nor would it have protection. While some of the settlers accepted the Jedi, the rest remained unchanged in their decision and it seemed like they were not going to change at all.

"I will return to the Enclave," Yuthura said before she turned around and left Adare's office.

Yuthura did not look back as she walked past Lieutenant Zherron, the head of Khoonda's soldiers, and entered the hall outside of Adare's office to find Juhani. The Cathar Jedi wore the same robes as Yuthura, her lightsaber hanging from her belt. A few of the Khoonda soldiers who looked at Juhani noticed her sharp teeth, which made them simply rush pass the Cathar. Juhani, much like Yuthura, remained in hiding during the Sith Triumvirate's attempt to wipe out the Jedi, and she returned to Dantooine once the threat was eliminated by the Jedi Exile and her companions.

Walking up to Yuthura, Juhani used the Twi'lek facial expression to assess what happened. "I believe it did not go well, then," Juhani deduced.

"No, it didn't." Yuthura shook her head before looking at her fellow Jedi. "I don't see why you don't go in. You know more about the Enclave then I do."

"I'm afraid my... tendencies would not make me such a good negotiator," Juhani said, choosing her words carefully, since she was within the boundaries of Khoonda instead of the Jedi Enclave.

The conversation between to the two Jedi was cut short when suddenly the ground beneath their feet feet shook, causing them to lose their balance and stumble a bit. They were not the only ones for Khoonda soldiers and settlers within the complex found themselves falling onto the ground, or hitting against the wall. After the two Jedi were able to regain their balance, Juhani and Yuthura looked at each other before they ran out of Administrator Adare's estate and into the open.

The two Jedi saw the Khoonda soldiers running to their post as fast as they could, while the settlers tried to find some place for shelter. However, what took them by surprise the most was the unidentified, wedge-shaped star ships in the sky of Dantooine. "By the Force!" Yuthura exclaimed.

Turning to her head to the Twi'lek Jedi, Juhani said, "Return to the Enclave! Contact Admiral Onasi and let him know whats happened!"

Yuthura nodded before she used the Force to speed towards the Jedi Enclave, while Juhani turned her attention back to the star ships, gripping her lightsaber in her hand. "May the Force be with us," Juhani whispered.

* * *

><p>Korriban was the home world of the old Sith Empire and once served as an academy for training Sith within Revan's own empire. After Revan's empire was destroyed, the Sith on Korriban fought each other, inevitably annihilating one another, and allowing the Sith Triumvirate to become dominant. With the Sith Triumvirate gone though, the Republic decided to build a space station to prevent the rise of another Sith movement.<p>

The space station in question, was currently in orbit of the Sith home world with a few Republic warships surrounding it. The design was similar to an upside-down spinning top, the flat, circular disk having four hangar bays evenly spread out on its circumference, and a long cylindrical bit protruded from the bottom. One could tell that bit was still under construction as there were dozens of space crafts carrying construction droids to assemble the outer casing of the space station.

Within the space station, long halls ran around the circumference of the space station's disk part, leading to individual rooms that served as quarters for Republic officials and workers. The rooms all had a white color on the metallic walls with the lights on the ceiling illuminating them. There was usually a bed on one end, next to a durasteel desk, while on the other end was a door that lead to the refresher. Most would usually add some decoration to feel more at home, but the Jedi on board the station usually left their rooms alone.

Inside her room, Jedi Grandmaster Bastila Shan sat at her desk, her eyes scanning through the multiple datapads the Republic officials gave her. Each datapad entailed certain reports about the condition of the workers, the droids, and any possible accidents. Looking through all of these datapads bored the grandmaster, and there were a few times she accidentally dozed off. Bastila personally, felt her stay on the station was to investigate any findings of Sith artifacts that needed to be taken in by the Jedi and sealed away.

Bastila stopped looking at the datapads and her eyes widen with shock as she felt a disturbance through the Force. The feeling that coursed through her body was somewhat similar to the disturbance she felt from the first Jedi Purge, but this was one was not as strong. Still, something was wrong with the Jedi, and Bastila needed to find it out what it was.

Before Bastila had the chance to assess the disturbance, the bell on her door let out a chime as it slid it open, revealing one of the few Jedi who accompanied Bastila to the station. The Jedi was young, at least a decade younger than Bastila, and one could tell he was a Zabrak from the tattoos on his peach-colored skin and his horns on his head. The Zabrak Jedi did wear the typical brown Jedi robes, but it was customized with a golden armored plate covering his chest.

Jomar rushed into the room, making Bastila turn her head towards him, sensing the distress and urgency flowing off of him. Wondering what could be wrong, Bastila turned towards the Zabrak Jedi and asked, "Jomar, what is it?"

"Master, we're receiving a distress call from Kashykk!" Jomar answered.

Hearing the answer, Bastila shot up from her chair and rushed out of her quarters, right past Jomar to entered the long halls of the incomplete space station. Jomar followed the Jedi Grandmaster, who rushed past the Republic officers and worker droids in the halls. The two Jedi eventually reached the large control room that was filled with Republic troopers manning the control panels on the edges of the room, while in the center was a circular console.

Standing near the console was the other Jedi who came with Bastila, a female Nautolan around the same as age Jomar. She wore the same Jedi robes as Bastila and Jomar, and her lightsaber hung from her belt. The Nautolan Jedi was looking towards the console before she noticed Bastila entering the room, so she turned around to face the leader of the Jedi.

"Leeha, what's going on?" Bastila demanded.

Approaching Bastila, Leeha grimly said, "Master Shan, I think you should see for yourself."

Turning towards console in the center of the room, Bastila's eyes seeing the blurred, holographic form of a person at the transmitter. Rushing towards the console, Bastila switched on the communications array to connect herself with the transmitter on the other end. "Jolee, is that you?" Bastila called.

Instead of Jolee, the holographic image of a young man, possibly in his early twenties, appeared before Bastila. The young man wore the typical Jedi robes with his lightsaber hanging from his belt. "_Master Shan, we're in trouble!_" the young man shouted.

Bastila recognized who it was immediately, and asked, "Dustil, what's going on?"

Dustil did his best to answer, but his words were scrambled by static every time his holographic image blurred. "_... under attack!_" were the first words Bastila could comprehend. "_Strange ships... village under attacked... gone in hiding!_"

"Dustil, you're breaking up!" Bastila shouted.

Her words did not reach the other end as Dustil's holographic image simply vanished from the console, leaving a deathly silence across the entire room. "We've lost contact with Kashykk!" one of the Republic troopers, a technician, shouted.

The technicians words caused other Republic officers and soldiers within the room to rush towards the stations, in hopes of warning the Republic of what happened. Bastila just stood there, shocked at connection being cut off, while Leeha and Jomar momentarily looked at each before their eyes turned towards Bastila. "Master Shan?" Jomar asked, concerned for Bastila.

Whipping her head to Jomar, Bastila ordered. "Jomar, contact all Jedi facilities in the Outer Rim and tell them to evacuate!"

The two Jedi could see the Grandmaster's eyes were filled with fear, but her face was masked as she was taught by her Jedi Masters. Still, Jomar did not dismiss Bastila's command. "Yes, Master Shan," Jomar nodded in obedience.

With that, the Zabrak Jedi left the room to carry out Bastila's order, while Leeha remained in the room. "What do you think it is, master?" Leeha, a Nautolan Jedi asked.

Bastila did not reply Leeha's question and instead ordered, "Leeha, tell everyone on the station to evacuate !"

"Master..." Leeha began, but Bastila cut her off.

"Don't argue, just go!"

Leeha was taken aback by Bastila's snap, but she did not argue as she left the control room, following Jomar's trail. When Leeha left, Bastila turned her eyes back to the console, her mind going back to the message Revan telepathically sent her. "'They are coming,'" Bastila repeated in a soft voice, so only she could hear. "Looks like you were right, Revan."

* * *

><p>The alarms blared loudly as Carth found the halls of the <em>Sojourn<em> to be covered in an infrared light, and he immediately ran as fast as he could towards the bridge to find it in the same color as the rest of the ship. The Republic troopers on the bridge were at the controls, trying to check on the source of the alarm. "What's going on?" Carth demanded as he entered the bridge.

One of the troopers turned her head from the control panel she worked at and replied, "Admiral, we're getting reports that Dantooine is under attack!"

Carth's head whipped towards the trooper with surprise on his face. "What?"

"Reports state that unidentified ships have dropped out of hyperspace and begun attacking the Jedi Enclave," the female Republic trooper explained.

"It's not just there!" another trooper, this one a human male, shouted over the deafening alarms. "Planets from all over the Outer Rim are under attack! The ships attacking them all have the same design!"

Carth stood there, shocked at the news, but he regained his composure and gave out his orders. "Have all nearby ships head towards those planets! Rescue any civilians and Republic personnel they can find and bring them back to the Mid Rim!"

The troopers on the bridge complied with Carth's command as they began to send transmissions to the star ships. As the troopers carried out their orders, Carth tried to keep a level head in the situation, but he could not shake off the feeling that this was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>The Exile's eyes opened in time to see the blue tunnel of hyperspace turn into the blackness of space, the stars shining brightly. She sat in the Ebon Hawk's pilot chair, waiting patiently for the freighter to arrive at its destination, while T3-M4 remained at her side. Seeing not in the cockpit HK-47, the Exile assumed the assassin droid remained in the main hold, as she ordered before they entered hyperspace.<p>

It did not take long for the Exile to notice a small orb out of the corner of the _Ebon Hawk_'s cockpit window. From the orbit, all the Exile could see was a blue sphere with green landmasses and small clouds constantly shifting in its atmosphere. Floating around it were small wreckage from destroyed ships, remnants from the Battle of the Star Forge. Seeing the destruction and feeling the small taint of the Dark Side from the planet, the Exile recognized it as Lehon.

According to T3-M4, Lehon was once the capital of an ancient, powerful race known as the Rakatans, who used their mastery over the Force to rule over hundreds of worlds. They were highly sophisticated, but their own arrogance led to their downfall as they lost their empire along with their connection to the Force. Still, there were many relics left by the Rakatans, such as the infamous Star Forge that Revan and Malak rediscovered some point after the Mandalorian Wars, and with it, the two waged war against the Jedi and the Republic.

The Council's decision to erase Revan's memories was the turning point in the war as Revan searched for the Star Forge with his own companions. His search would lead to Lehon, where Revan defeated Malak and the Republic's fleet destroyed the Star Forge, ending the Jedi Civil War. After the final battle, Lehon was abandoned and forgotten by the Republic, left alone as it was for hundreds of years. All that mattered to the Republic and the Jedi was that they won the war, so they did not pay any attention to the planet.

After inspecting the planet, the Exile turned her attention towards her ship's controls as she piloted the _Ebon Hawk _closer to Lehon. Passing through the planet's atmosphere, the Exile noticed the landmass the Hawk approached, had a lush, green tropical environment. However, the Exile took time to notice a large structure out in the distance-a temple, if she was correct. The Exile remembered T3-M4 mentioned the planet had a temple that contained a disruptor field to force starships towards the planet. Fortunately, the astromech droid informed the Exile that Revan disabled the disruptor field, allowing the Republic fleet to attack the Star Forge.

Soon, the Exile noticed a beach that was large enough for her to land the _Ebon Hawk_, so she set the ship down carefully in the area. As she did, the Exile also noticed a few wrecked Republic starships were in the waters, implying they crashed years ago. Once the _Hawk _landed, the Exile left the cockpit and headed towards the boarding ramp, which lowered itself into the sandy beach. When the Exile's feet touched the beach, she heard one of T3-M4's chirps, making her turn around to see the two droids on the ramp. "Stay with the ship, T3," she ordered. "Same with you, HK."

Though given his order, HK-47 was persistent on coming. "Inquiry: Are you sure you wish to go alone, master?"

The Exile rolled her eyes with irritation before focusing them on the assassin droid. "Yes HK, I'm sure. Now, stay with the ship. I'll have a look around."

"Resignation: As you wish, master," complied HK, his mechanical tone filled with defeat and disappointment.

T3 let out a disappointed whirl before he followed HK into the inner hull of the _Ebon Hawk_, allowing the Exile to focus on her mission. The Exile left the _Ebon Hawk_ on the sandy beach and walked into the lush, tropical environment that made up Lehon's landmass. It did not take long for the Exile to realize she was entering a natural maze, but she could see the tall structure of the Rakatan Temple as well as feel the taint of the Dark Side emanating from that place. There were traces of the Force all over the planet, but the Force energy coming from the temple stood out the most and the Exile decided to use it to her advantage.

Using the Force to sense which direction she was going, the Exile navigated through the maze of trees and grass. She was not sure how long she was in this tropical jungle, but it did not matter as long as she followed the trail of Force energy to the temple. Still, the Exile unconsciously placed her hand close to her lightsaber hilt, in case she was to be ambushed by something, or someone.

Soon, the Exile found herself out of the maze of lush trees and her eyes fell upon the large structure of Rakatan Temple that was situated upon flat, green terrain. Surrounding the Temple were ruins of large obelisks and other structures that laid across the landscape, but they were also accompanied with corpses that were dead for years. The Exile recognized some of the corpses as dead Mandalorians, judging from the armor and their weapons.

Ignoring the corpses, the Exile focused her attention towards the structure in front of her as she walked towards the Temple. She felt the familiar presence of the Dark Side, which caused her to unhook her lightsaber hilt from her belt, but the blade remained extinguished. The Dark Side energy the Exile sensed did not come from the temple in front of her, as she assumed, but from somewhere else. There was another presence, which was different than the darker one. It was almost familiar.

The Exile thoughts froze when she heard the sound of light footsteps and rubble moving, making her twist her head towards one of the fallen obelisks. She did not see anything there, but noticing a mysterious shadow over her, the Exile looked up to see a shadowy person about to land on top of her. What surprised the Exile was that this person had a red lightsaber gripped in both hands, ready to strike at her.

Quick on her feet, the Exile rolled away in time to avoid the red lightsaber blade as it hit the grassy plain instead of her flesh. After rolling away from the attack, the Exile got up into a crouch and pressed the button on her lightsaber hilt, activating the cyan blade. Standing up, the Exile got a good look of her attacker and was surprised at what she saw.

Her attacker was male and over the black robes on his body, the person wore black armor comprised of a black breastplate on his chest as well as gauntlets and boots on his forearms and legs, respectively. The person's face was turned away from the Exile, but from what she could see, the Exile noticed her attacker had black hair on his red-skinned head. When the Exile's attacker stood up straight, he turned his face towards the Exile, allowing her to see his red skin, yellow eyes, snarling teeth, and tendrils coming from his cheekbones.

It was then, the Exile realized who she was fighting: a member of the Pureblood Sith, who were thought to have been extinct since the Great Hyperspace War. The same Sith who hid in the Unknown Regions of space, and the same Sith who Revan went off to face.

This Pureblood Sith was not the only one present as the Exile saw three others joining the Pureblood. Each one wore an identical outfit that the Pureblood Sith wore, and they all had the same yellow eyes and red blades, allowing the Exile to recognize them as Sith. Two of them were human-one male and one female-and the other was a red-skinned Zabrak male.

Before the Exile could assess the four Sith, they all charged at her, the Zabrak being the first at his attempt to land a blow. The Exile raised her cyan blade to block a downward slash before she swung her lightsaber horizontally, in hopes of striking the Zabrak's stomach. The Zabrak backed away, and the Exile noticed the human male charging at her from the side, so she brought her lightsaber around to parry a horizontal blow. The Exile released a blast of Force energy to send both the human male and Zabrak flying into the air, allowing her to focus on the female human and the Pureblood Sith.

The two Sith in question lunged at the Exile, thrusting their blades forward to impale her. The Exile took a few steps back to be out of their reach as she smacked both blades away with both swing of her own weapon. The two Sith blades struck the ground momentarily, but they were not done as the Pureblood Sith raised a free hand to fire a storm of Dark Side energy at the Exile. Raising a free hand, the Exile erected a barrier of Force energy that deflected the electricity into the ground, temporarily blinding the female human and the Pureblood.

As for the Zabrak and the human male Sith, they both stood up quickly when their bodies hit the grass, and seeing the Exile was busy with the other two Sith, they charged at her from behind. The Exile noticed this through the Force, so she spun around to parry the Zabrak's blow with her lightsaber, while using the Force with a free hand to redirect the man's blade into the ground near her feet. Her efforts did prevent her two opponents from killing her, but she knew there were still the other two still behind her.

The human female swung her blade from her left at the Exile in an obvious attempt to strike her unprotected back. However, she did not expect a mysterious blue blade to intercept her blow, and push the red blade down into the ground. "What?" the human female gasped.

Seeing she was safe, the Exile returned her attention back to her two foes in front of her as she tapped into the Force to sent the two Sith flying once more. When she looked over her shoulder, the Exile noticed the man did the same thing, using the Force to sent the human female to the Pureblood's feet. When her savior turned to face her, it was then the Exile realized who it was. "Revan?" she breathed.

It was indeed her old commanding officer from the Mandalorian Wars. Revan's black cloak hung from his shoulder and swung open, revealing he was wearing his old robes and armor he wore during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. While his blue lightsaber was in his right hand, another hung from his belt. His face was covered by the same red, Mandalorian mask he found Cathar about a decade ago.

"Hello general," Revan greeted as turned his attention back to the two Sith he was fighting.

The Exile wanted to say something, but she remembered the other two Sith, so she turned around to see the Zabrak and the human male stalking her like a predator. The Exile gripped her lightsaber hilt with both hand, and she soon felt her back touching Revan's. She looked over her shoulder for a moment to see Revan gripping his blue lightsaber in one hand. She also noticed the four Sith surrounded her and Revan..

Seeing Revan before him, the Pureblood grinned. "So, we finally found you, traitor," the Pureblood spoke, his sinister voice hissing with glee. "Our emperor will reward us greatly for bringing back your head."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Revan said, his voice filled with certainty.

Gripping her lightsaber, the female Sith shouted, "Die, Jedi!"

With that, the four Sith charged at the two Jedi, but the Exile and Revan were ready for the oncoming Sith. The Exile charged at the two Sith in front of her, while Revan just stood where he was, waiting for the other two Sith to attack.

Charging at the two Sith in front of her, the Exile swung her cyan lightsaber at Zabrak, who blocked the swing. The human Sith charged at the Exile and thrust his red blade at her, but she brought her weapon down to send the human Sith's blade hitting the grass. With a flick of her wrist, the Exile removed her lightsaber from the human blade's and quickly swung her weapons across his chest, leaving a gash that went from his right side to his left shoulder.

In spite of his human comrade being struck down, the Zabrak Sith did not stop his assault. He first stabbed at the Exile's stomach and when she avoided the thrust, the Zabrak spun his lightsaber over his head to strike again at the Exile. Her cyan blade parried the Zabrak's red lightsaber, and the Exile went onto the offensive, striking at the Zabrak's left side. Though her blade was blocked, the Exile quickly spun around for a second assault. The Zabrak noticed and lunged forward to catch the Exile off guard, but she ducked the slash and the Zabrak's gut landed on the Exile's waiting blade.

After removing her lightsaber from the Zabrak Sith, the sound of lightsabers crashing against one another caught the Exile's attention. She turned towards Revan's fight with the remaining two Sith to see her old commanding officer from the Mandalorian Wars holding up pretty well. Knowing the end of this fight, the Exile decided to stay back and watch as she sheathed her lightsaber.

Revan used his blue lightsaber to parry a blow from the Pureblood and proceeded to lash out at the human female with a slash that sent her staggering back when she tried to avoid it. The Prodigal Knight struck the Pureblood with a downward slash before deflecting a stab from the human female. He proceeded to use the Force to send the human female into a nearby obelisk. Turning around, he saw the Pureblood Sith charging at him and he knew he could not bring his blue lightsaber around fast enough to block the blow.

Quickly grabbing his other lightsaber, Revan activated its red blade in time to block a slash from the Pureblood. The two red blades were locked with one another, and Revan used it to his advantage as he pushed the Pureblood's blade to the side and stabbed at his foe with his other lightsaber. The Pureblood Sith let out a roar of pain as Revan's blue blade pierced through his right shoulder. With the Pureblood distracted by his pain, Revan saw his chance, using his other lightsaber to slice of the Pureblood's sword hand, sending it flying along with the lightsaber grasped in the severed hand.

Tapping into the Force, Revan sent the maimed Pureblood into the ground and turned his attention towards the human female Sith. She lunged at Revan, swing her red lightsaber at him, in hopes of decapitating the former Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan was prepared as he crouched down to duck the blade and as it pass flying over his head, Revan quickly spun around to slash both of his lightsaber at her back. Revan's opponent let out a gasp of pain as her body fell onto the grassy plateau of Lehon.

Revan deactivated his blue blade and hooked the hilt to his belt before looking at the injured Pureblood lying on the ground in pain. The Pureblood's eyes traveled to the Exile momentarily before looking up at Revan. "You may have defeated us Revan, but you and your Republic will be crushed by the Sith Empire!" the Pureblood Sith spat with arrogance, despite the pain. "Our emperor will destroy you!"

The former Sith Lord twirled his saber in his hand until he had his weapon in a reverse grip and raised it above the fallen Pureblood Sith. "I doubt that," Revan spoke.

When Revan slammed his red blade of plasma into his chest, the Pureblood Sith shrieked in pain before his body went limp. The former Sith Lord deactivated his lightsaber and hooked the hilt to his belt before he spun around to face the Exile, who was walking towards him. "Well, general," he began. "I think it's time w-"

Revan was taken by surprise when he felt the Exile's gloved fist crashing into his masked face, and he fell on his back, while his mask flew off his face and landed next to him. As Revan sat up, his hood fell off of his head and the Exile stood over her former commanding officer, her eyes staring at his unmasked face.

Her commanding officer still had his tanned skin as well as short, black hair, but he grown some facial hair over the years, which was readily evident from his trimmed beard. His eyes were green, much like how the Exile remembered it before Revan became a Dark Lord of the Sith. The only thing different was that he looked only and there was a small trickle of blood running from his lip.

The Exile's fist that struck Revan was shaking for a moment before she let relax and opened her fist. "That was for Malachor V," the Exile said, trying her best to contain her anger.

Instead of reacting to the Exile's outburst, Revan's face remained solemn as he stood up and used the Force to call his Mandalorian mask into his hand. "I did deserve that," Revan said as he wiped away the blood with the back of his free hand. The Exile took hint of regret in his tone, but it was gone when he asked, "So what are you doing out here?"

Her anger subsided, but the Exile could only rolled her eyes in irritation. Out of all the time to ask questions, it had to be now. Still, she gave her answered "Trying to find you," before looking at the corpses of their Sith attacker. "Never expected to see them."

"They were sent to eliminate me. They just never thought you'd be here," Revan explained, this time nonchalantly as he placed his mask within his cloak. "Do you have a ship?"

"Yeah," the Exile nodded. Revan went ahead of the Exile, heading towards the jungle maze that brought her to the temple. The Exile ran up to Revan's side, trying to keep at his pace as she told him, "Revan, listen to me! The Jedi Order's barely holding up..."

Revan cut her off. "Fill in me on the details, later. Right now, we need to get to the Republic. It's under attack."

The Exile did not need the Force to tell her who the attackers were. "By the Sith Empire, right? The same empire from the Great Hyperspace War and the one you trying to stop?"

Surprised at the Exile's deduction, Revan slowed down his pace to look at the Exile and wondered where she could have learned about that. But it was not too hard to guess as how she came across that information. "So Kreia told you, huh?" Revan inquired, and he received a nod from the Exile. He resumed his pace through the maze of trees and grass with the Exile next to him. "Well, you're right. The Sith Empire is back, and they're beginning their assault."

The Exile opened her mouth to question Revan, but he spoke before she could. "Listen, you'll probably never forgive for what happened, but I need you to trust me once more."

Revan's old general was silent for a moment, her memories of Malachor V fresh in her mind. "We both know what happened the last time I did," the Exile stated. Revan thought she would be still angry at him, but much to his surprise, she smirked. "I guess I'm dumb enough to trust you again."

Revan smiled back and the two continued their trek through the jungle until they came across the sandy beach where the _Ebon Hawk_ was. "The Ebon Hawk?" Revan recognized, surprised to see his old ship.

"Yeah," the Exile nodded. "Admiral Onasi told me you once owned her doing the Jedi Civil War."

Again, Revan looked at the Exile with surprise. "_Admiral _Onasi, now?" Revan grinned underneath his mask as his mind began to fill with nostalgia. "Well, he's certainly moving up the ranks."

The two Jedi walked up the boarding ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_, and upon entering the inside of the ship, they were immediately greeted by T3-M4 and HK-47. "Surprised Exclamation: Master, is that you?" were the first words that came from the assassin droid.

When T3-M4 gave HK a few rude chirps, HK swung his robotic head to the smaller droid. "Statement: I was not talking to you, rust bucket!"

Revan let out a chuckle at the two droids' antics. "Nice seeing you again, HK," the former Sith Lord greeted before nodding at T3. "You too, old buddy."

Whirling his head back to his maker, HK exclaimed, "Statement: Master, it is wonderful to see you alive!" Looking at the Exile, he rudely added "Clarification: That means we're through, meatbag!"

"Whatever," the Exile dismissed HK's words. She was glad the assassin droid was finally off of his hands.

The Exile sensed something was wrong with Revan, which made her look at the former Sith Lord. She saw his eyes were closed shut and he placed his right hand on his forehead, as if he was in pain or distress. "What's wrong?" the Exile inquired.

Whatever Revan was sensing at the moment, it soon went away and his eyes opened, allowing the Exile to see fear and concern in them. "It's Bastila," he answered. "She's in danger!"

* * *

><p>Raika: Alright, Revan's back, and the Sith have begun their assault! So what do you think? Good, horrendous, or just mediocre? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and give <em>constructive<em> criticism, if you have any, so I can know what to fix. Thank you.

Now, I'm wondering how much did I screw up Revan in this chapter? Be honest! I want know if he's as bad as the Revan in the SWTOR game, or is he like the Revan some KotOR fans thought he would be. Personally, I think I tried to show the latter, but I get the feeling it might lean towards the former.

Also, I did mention I hoped to get to the whole thing about the Sith holocrons in the Telos Jedi Academy. But I kind of forgot about it when I was writing this chapter. I promise I'll to get to it, but I don't know how long it will take.

Raika out!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! It belongs to George Lucas, and KoTOR 1 and 2 respectively belong to Bioware and Obsidian, not me!

Chapter 3

Bastila stood on board the bridge of the Republic _Hammerhead_-class warship named _Daragon_, surrounded by Republic soldiers manned at their respective stations. The commander of the warship-a green-skinned Twi'lek-was standing near one of the bridge's personnel, looking over the status of the ship. As for Bastila herself, her eyes carefully watched the number of Republic shuttles decrease as they entered hyperspace.

Ever since the transmission from Kashykk, the Jedi Grandmaster ordered the Republic officials and troopers to evacuate the premise of the space station. Everyone complied with the order, and soon, soldiers began escorting any technicians and other workers to the shuttles that would take them away from Korriban. The five _Hammerhead_-class warships nearby was guarding the safe passage of the shuttles, and Bastila personally boarded one of them to make sure everything went smoothly.

She was not sure how long it was since she gave the order, but her main concern was focusing on the safety of everyone on board. More than seventy-five percent of the total crew already left system, but it was a slow process as the Republic soldiers tried to bring weapons and technology onto the shuttles. Bastila could only wonder how long it will take before this new threat would arrive at the Sith home world.

The Jedi Master's eyes remained on another group of shuttles leaving the Korriban system via hyperspace, until she heard one of Republic troopers at the computer terminals announced, "Master Jedi, ships are dropping out of hyperspace and entering the system!"

Looking at the said Republic trooper, Bastila questioned, "Are they ours?"

"Negative, their design isn't like anything I've seen," he replied.

Wondering about what the soldier meant, Bastila looked back towards the void of space to see the hyperspace tunnels with a strange ship emerging. It had a wedge shape, a shape seen in some of the other Republic warships, but Bastila noticed its design differed from any Republic ships. Before she had the time to contemplate about the design, more ships of the same design exited hyperspace, joining the lone ship and forming into a large fleet.

Her mind immediately went back to the telepathic message Revan sent her, and the Jedi Grandmaster gave out the orders. "Raise shields!"

The Jedi Master's words rang out across the bridge of the _Daragon_ as every Republic soldier manned their respective stations. While the personnel attended to the ship, the _Daragon_'s Twi'lek commanding officer approached Bastila with a quizzical look on his face. "Are these ships a threat, Master Jedi?" the Twi'lek asked in Basic as he was taught in the military.

Bastila opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, one of the Republic troopers on board the bridge called out to the Twi'lek commander, "Sir, the mysterious ships are deploying starfighters!"

Both Jedi Master and Republic commander looked at each other before looking back at the mysterious ships. Much like everyone on the bridge, their eyes widen upon seeing something else emerging from the wedge-shaped ships. What she saw was a swarm of starfighters, each one with two flat wings on each side of its spherical cockpit.

A small section of the starfighters broke off from the swarm that approached the station, and they instead turned their attention towards the Republic ships. The starfighters were closing in fast, and everyone knew what was going to happen. The Twi'lek commander whipped his head towards everyone else on the bridge, his head tails sliding off his shoulders and dangling. "All troops to their stations! Prepare for battle!" he shouted.

As soon as the commander's voice reached the other personnel, lasers emerged from the starfighters' turrets and struck the hull of the _Daragon_. The bridge shook violently, and the infrared lights of the red alert sirens covered the entire bridge. Those that were already sitting held onto the controls tightly, while everyone staggered and stumbled, trying their best to keep their footing. This included Bastila as she and the Republic commander ended up falling on their stomachs.

Raising themselves from the cold floor, the two saw the wave of starfighters returning to the main swarm that was assaulting the station. The mysterious ships joined in as they fired their turrets on the station, blowing off chunks of platting off of the station's outer hull.

The Twi'lek commander's attention was brought towards another Republic soldier sitting near one of the computer terminals. "Sir, the attackers are focusing their attention towards the station!" the soldier announced.

"I can see that, soldier!" the Twi'lek commander growled before looking at everyone else on the bridge. "Order all ships to defend the station!"

As for Bastila, the Jedi Grandmaster could see the other Republic warships, including the _Daragon_, approaching the station to defend it. As for the attacking starfighters, the Republic warships launched their own starfighters to engage the enemy. It did not take long for colorful lasers cover the blackness of space above Korriban's atmosphere.

Bastila prepared herself to use her Battle Meditation, but was stopped when the Twi'lek commander approached her. "Master Jedi, we're receiving a transmission from the station," the Republic commander announced.

Immediately, Bastila ordered, "Patch it through!" as she turned towards the communication console placed on one of the computer terminals.

The screen was first filled with static before the face of the Nautolan Jedi Knight appeared before Bastila. In the background, Bastila noticed pieces of wire and destroying all over the console room, but she tried to pay no attention towards that, focusing on the person in front of her.

The Jedi Master could see urgency in her large amphibious eyes when she shouted "_Master Shan!_"

Through the Force, Bastila could sense there was more to what was going on than she thought. "Leeha, what's the situation?" Bastila asked, raising her voice over the sound of battle.

"_Not good_," was Leeha's answer. "_Half of the station is being destroyed. Jomar and I were lucky enough to find refuge in here._"

The bridge of the _Daragon _rocked again, and the Jedi Master's legs did move a little, but she was able to keep her balance as she held on tightly to the console. When the bridge stopped shaking, Bastila could see the Twi'lek commander approaching her, his face remained stern as ever throughout the entire battle.

"Master Jedi, our sensors indicate the attackers are launching shuttles," he quickly explained. "They're planning to board the station."

A wave of fear and concern momentarily overcame Bastila, but she kept it contained when looking back at the screen with Leeha's face on it. "Listen, you'll be boarded soon," Bastila summed the commander's words. "Can you get to the docking bays?"

"_No, all the ways to docking bays have been blocked!_" Leeha explained, her own voice raised over the sound of explosions and lasers. "_I'm not sure we can hold out much longer! We've..._"

The Nautolan's sentence was cut off by the sound of lasers striking the station before the screen replaced Leeha's face with static.

Bastila's emotionless mask was removed as her found herself shouting into the screen. "Leeha! Leeha!" she shouted only to be met with silence.

Since she received no response, Bastila slowly backed away from the screen. Leeha and Jomar were alone now and they had no help. Bastila could only hope they were alright.

* * *

><p>The said Jedi Knights were inside the console room of the Republic orbital station, but it was significantly different than what it was before the attack. Destroyed pieces of technology laid across the floor along with dead Republic soldiers. Wires and pieces of durasteel hung from the walls along with destroyed computer terminals and shattered glow lamps. The doors were closed shut and on the terminal next to it, there was evident of a lightsaber slash, possibly to keep anyone out.<p>

In the center of it all was Leeha standing near the console she used to communicate with Bastila, while Jomar stood close to her, his hand gripping on his extinguished lightsaber. The Nautolan was explaining the situation to the Jedi Grandmaster before their connection was cut, causing Leeha's eyes to widen with concern. "Master Shan! Master Shan!" Leeha shouted into the console.

The Jedi only received the sound of static before it was cut off, leaving a deadline. Looking up at Jomar, Leeha informed him, "They're blocking our transmissions!"

Hearing those words, Jomar silently cursed in Basic. "Looks like we're on our own."

Leeha silently agreed with the Zabrak's statement, but before anymore words could be exchanged, the sealed door suddenly fly into the air before crashing into far side of the console. It would have hit Jomar and Leeha if they did not lower their heads in time to avoid it.

Leeha and Jomar spun around to see two forms walking through a cloud of smoke that covered their features. Though they were unsure of the two in front of them, the two Jedi could see a red lightsaber in each figure's possession, it did not take long for the two Jedi to realize who they were up against. Seeing the red blades, Leeha and Jomar activated their lightsabers, their respective green and blue blades humming with life. Just as they activated their blades, the two figures stepped out of the smoke and into the console room, revealing themselves to be Darth Thanaton and Darth Malgus.

The two Jedi felt waves of the Dark Side of the Force being realized from each Sith Lord, and the waves came into contact with the Jedi. The two Sith Lords were powerful, exceeding a little past the two Jedi in front of them, but Jomar and Leeha were able to stand their ground.

The Jedi's courage did not matter for the Sith, for they sought to find their fears and exploit them. "There is no where to run, Jedi!" Thanaton boasted, his voice reaching the two Jedi.

"We'll see," Jomar said, both hands gripping his lightsaber tightly.

Thanaton smirked at the young Zabrak's words. The Sith Lord had to admit, the two Jedi were brave, but foolish for trying to make a last stand here.

Malgus stepped forward, his entire body itching for a duel with the Jedi, and his voice boomed when he shouted, "Enough talk!"

With those two words, Malgus tapped into the Force and it gave him a small burst that sent him speeding towards the two Jedi. Immediately seeing the charging Malgus, the two distanced themselves from each to give a great amount of empty space for when Malgus landed. It worked for Malgus' red blade struck the console in the center of the room instead of Jomar and Leeha. The two Jedi held their lightsabers in their hands, each one preparing themselves for another attack from Malgus as his looming figure stood up to face them.

The large Sith Lord turned towards the Jedi closest to him, the Zabrak named Jomar, and charged at him, Malgus' red blade at his left side. The war-hungry Sith Lord swung his red lightsaber at his opponent's head to sever it from the rest of his body, but Jomar raised his blue lightsaber in time to block it. Malgus' attack continued as he went on the offensive, unleashing a flurry of slashes at Jomar's head. The Jedi in question was able to block them, the force of each attack kept scooting him back.

Leeha was about to help her fellow Jedi, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a red beam of plasma coming towards her. The Nautolan quickly brought her green blade around to block the red lightsaber blade, and her eyes found themselves staring at the face of Thanaton. She could see their locked blades reflecting off of Thanaton's yellow eyes. "You should be worrying about yourself, little Jedi!" Thanaton sneered.

Thanaton used his strength to shove Leeha, and their blades separated from each other as the Nautolan found herself backing away from her opponent. Quickly regaining her footing, Leeha brought her blade to parry a slash that was meant to slice at her stomach before she sidestepped a downward strike. Leeha noticed Thanaton's strike left him open and she tried to take advantage of that as she attempted to thrust her lightsaber at his chest.

Fortunately for the Sith Lord, he quickly backed away before the Nautolan's green blade could touch him. Thanaton regained his footing and he grinned at his Jedi opponent. "Not bad, Jedi," Thanaton commented, gripping his lightsaber tightly

Leeha said nothing as she held her weapon in both her hands, preparing herself for Thanaton's next attack. That attack came when Thanaton charged at Leeha, who blocked a low strike to her right leg, but Thanaton spun his wrist so his red lightsaber would hopefully strike the left shoulder. Leeha parried the blow and swung her blade from her left, but Thanaton lashed out with a kick to her stomach, sending the Nautolan staggering back.

Regaining her balance, Leeha raised her green blade over her head to block a downward slash from Thanaton that would split her in two pieces. Once again, the two blades, green and red, were stuck in a lock, their owners trying to overcome each other.

While Leeha and Thanaton struggled in their saber lock, Jomar and Malgus' own locked weapons separated from each other when the larger Sith Lord used his strength to shove him back. Again, Jomar found himself trying to regain his footing as holding his lightsaber in front of him, preparing for another attack. Malgus just stood where he was, his yellow eyes filled with arrogance and hatred as he grinned underneath his respirator. "You are skilled with a lightsaber," Malgus commented, "but it won't be enough to save you!"

Though the Force, Jomar could sense the Dark Side emanating from Malgus, but he was able to hold his ground. "I highly doubt that," Jomar barked back.

The large Sith Lord chuckled at the young Jedi's words, impressed the Jedi had a spine to stand up to him. Standing tall, Malgus gripped his weapon tightly, preparing himself for another strike at Jomar. "Well, prepare yourself, Jedi," Malgus said, "for you are about to leave this world!"

Malgus charged at Jomar, his lightsaber going for an overhead swipe that would have taken off the Zabrak's head if Jomar did not duck and got behind the massive Sith Lord. As Malgus turned, Jomar would have brought his lightsaber at his foe if the Sith Lord did not extend a free hand to unleash a burst of Force energy. The Jedi was sent flying into the air before his back collided and skidded against the ground until he was near the console.

As Jomar laid on his back, Malgus lunged forward, his red blade over his head and ready to split his opponent in two halves. The blade, instead struck the floor, as Jomar quickly recovered in time to roll underneath the console, and Malgus could see him emerging from the other side.

The duel between Malgus and Jomar could be heard by the other two conflicting Force users on the far end of the room. Though the two tried to focus on each other, Leeha could sense a small part of Thanaton's attention being diverted to Malgus. She decided to use that to her advantage.

Leeha raised a knee into Thanaton's gut, causing the Sith Lord to double over for a moment. Though it was only for a moment, it was all that Leeha needed to drop down and spin on her toes, giving enough momentum for her lightsaber to seer itself across Thanaton's stomach. Thanaton let out a small shriek of pain as his lightsaber left his hand to drop on the ground and both his hands covered his stomach.

As Leeha stood from her crouching position, she turned to see the Sith Lord on his knees, his face filled with rage and anger. It was obvious he was trying to hide his pain, but that did not matter to the Nautolan as her black eyes stared down at Thanaton. Ready to end it, Leeha raised her lightsaber over her head, remaining unaware what was going on between Malgus and Jomar.

Powering himself with the Dark Side, Malgus leaped over the console to face Jomar, who charged at him with his blue blade at his left. Jomar's blue blade was parried by Malgus' red one, leaving the Zabrak's open for an attack. Malgus saw the opening as an opportunity, quickly thrusting his red blade at Jomar's chest. Malgus' weapon met its intended target.

A cry of pain caught the Nautolan Jedi as she whipped her head away from Thanaton and her eyes widen when she saw Malgus' red lightsaber coming out of Jomar's back. "Jomar!" Leeha shouted as she turned her back away from her opponent,

Her concern for her fellow Jedi would be her down, for she herself wide open to an attack as Thanaton unleashed of fury of lightning from both of his hands. The electricity struck Leeha's back and she let out a howling cry of pain as the electricity crackled all over her body.

While still having the upper hand, Thanaton used the Force to summon his lightsaber to his hand and the red blade came to life in time for him to strike at Leeha's back. She froze as Thanaton's lightsaber left a deep, mortal wound within her back. The blade of her own lightsaber died and the hilt clattered onto the ground at the same time Leeha's body met the floor of the console room.

Two Jedi were struck down by two Sith Lords. Each could feel their own victory giving them a sense of pride, but the outcome was not felt by just them.

* * *

><p>The sound of battle could be heard from the communication terminals, filling the bridge of the <em>Daragon<em> with the sounds of death and cries for help. Hearing such sounds did not help Bastila as she stood in the center of the bridge, trying to concentrate on her Battle Meditation.

As soon as the few Republic ships tried to engage the massive enemy fleet, their forces dwindled little by little as one of the warships was destroyed, leaving only four. The number of Republic starfighters decreased as well when they were shot down by the other side's own fighters.

Seeing the casualties, Bastila attempted to use her Battle Meditation to give the Republic's forces some advantage. Her Battle Meditation initially worked, giving the Republic soldiers the confidence to carry on the fight, but it worked only a little as the casualties decreased only slightly. It was a little hard to concentrate with the enemy starfighters constantly striking the _Daragon_'s hull along with the Dark Side aura radiating from the fleet of strange ships.

Suddenly, Bastila felt herself keeling over when she felt another disturbance through the Force, but quickly recovered from the shock. As Bastila did, it did not take long to recognize what she felt was the passing of the two other Jedi who were on board the orbital station. "Jomar, Leeha," Bastila whispered as she bowed her head in respect for their sacrifice.

Bastila's moment of silence was interrupted by the bridge of the _Daragon _shaking once more from the lasers pounding against the ship. Upon sensing the commander approaching Bastila, she turned her head to see the Twi'lek's face. "Master Jedi, we're losing our forces," he explained. "We have to leave while we still can."

The Jedi Master understood quite well about the situation. If they remained, the Republic forces would be overwhelmed, and be destroyed or captured by the enemy. Bastila guessed there were more these ships ready to attack the Republic and if she was captured, the Jedi Order would be without a strong leader.

Nodding to the Twi'lek, Bastila told him, "Give the order, commander."

The Twi'lek commander turned his attention back to the bridge of the _Daragon_. "All ships, break off and enter hyperspace! Korriban is lost!"

The words rang across the bridge and every soldier at his or her respective station momentarily felt the sense of defeat in their mind. That feeling was pushed as the soldiers' attentions were focused on trying to stay alive and escape while they still could. Bastila could hear the soldiers contacting the other Republic warships to convey them the order to the retreat.

After the order was given to the other ships, Bastila felt the floor shift a little as she the _Daragon_, along with the other Republic vessels, break away from the enemy cruisers. The remaining Republic starfighters fled from the battle as well, returning to their respective ships. It did not take long for the remaining Republic ships to enter hyperspace, fleeing the home world of the ancient Sith Empire.

They were safe. For now.

* * *

><p>A sense of victory washed over Malgus as he removed his red lightsaber from Jomar's body, allowing the Jedi's body to fall at Malgus' feet. Malgus' yellow eyes stared down at the lifeless face of the Jedi, whose life he just ended.<p>

It had been the first time Malgus ever fought against a Jedi, but his fight with Jomar did little to assuage his thirst for a challenge. Still, he knew there would be plenty of opportunities to fight more Jedi when the emperor would launch his assault on the Republic. Before he could dwell on that thought any longer, a groan of pain echoed across the room, gaining the attention of the massive Sith Lord as he turned to see the source of the groan.

Malgus' eyes came across Thanaton's form on his knees, trying his best to support him with one arm, while the other one was placed over the lightsaber wound on his stomach. Malgus could see a small aura of the Dark Side covered that hand and extended itself to the wound to prevent Thanaton from feeling the pain. However, it seemed to do little as Thanaton's face was filled with excruciating pain he tried his hardest to suppress. As for Thanaton's lightsaber, it was still in the hand he was using to support himself, but the blade was extinguished.

Malgus grinned at the state Thanaton was in as he walked over to the other Sith Lord's weakened form. His grip on the hilt of his red lightsaber tightened with anticipation as he stopped before Thanaton, his massive form looming over the smaller Sith Lord. "It is surprising to see you still alive, Thanaton," Malgus commented. "It seems you have failed."

Much to Malgus' surprise, Thanaton let out a small cough before he let out a chuckle that only Malgus could hear. "No, Malgus." Thanaton raised his head, allowing Malgus to see a smile of satisfaction on his face. "We both know this is just the beginning for the true Sith. In the end, the emperor will have his way."

For the first time in his years with Thanaton, Malgus found himself agreeing with him, but he did not show it as his face remained neutral. "Yes, and it begins here, just like it did with the original Sith," Malgus nodded. "After a thousand years, Korriban is ours, again."

Thanaton watched Malgus grip his lightsaber with both hands as he readied the blade to strike down Thanaton. "Welcome home, Thanaton," Malgus said.

The last thing Thanaton saw was Malgus' red blade as the large Sith Lord swung it down in a diagonal slash. The lightsaber dug into Thanaton's left shoulder, slashing across his chest and exiting through Thanaton's right torso. Malgus watched Thanaton's eyes roll into the back of his head as his back was sent lying onto the ground. Thanaton's mouth was wide open, but no words came out of it as he was struck down. Seeing his work was done, Malgus stared down at the corpse of Thanaton momentarily, taking in the delight he felt.

That feeling was interrupted when Malgus heard the sound of boots against the metallic floor, making him turn around to see the Sith troopers entering the console room. One of them wore the red commando armor, while the remaining seven of them wore the typical black and silver armor. They all stood in formation with everyone behind the red commando, who saluted the Sith Lord.

Deactivating his lightsaber, Malgus hooked the hilt to his belt before he turned his attention to the troopers. "What is it?" Malgus inquired.

"My lord, the Republic forces escaped the battle, and we have gained complete control of the station," the red commando reported. "The fleet is awaiting your orders."

Walking up to the troopers, Malgus ordered, "Order our ships to remain in orbit until we have received word from our emperor. Send our forces on the station to root out any survivors and eliminate them."

The red commando saluted Malgus. "Yes, my lord!"

The said commando turned and left the console with the Sith troopers behind him, leaving the Sith Lord alone in the console room. Malgus crossed his arms over his chest, taking in the victory over Korriban. It was only for a few moments as he soon left the console for his own ships, not paying attention to Thanaton's dead body. Malgus need to inform the emperor of his success.

* * *

><p><em> Scourge's eyes first came across the black void of space that was filled with trillions upon trillions of stars. Those stars contained their own planets, whether they were suns, or large galaxies lightyears away. The bright dots turned into small lines as his vision traveled across the universe, reaching upon a galaxy. It was a spiral galaxy, its curved arms extending from the circular body.<em>

_ The galaxy became larger and larger with every passing second, allowing Scourge to see planets pass by him. His vision continued to zoom past these planets, until it reached its destination within the galaxy. _

_ What Scourge saw before him were two fleets of ships were engaged in battle. One side was filled with the Republic vessels, while the other side were the fleet of Sith dreadnaughts. Lasers of red and blue were shared between the two forces as they combated one another, each side taking their own casualties._

_ Soon, the two fleets were suddenly engulfed in a wave of hellish fire that erupted from the space between the two fleets. When the ships came into contact with the flames, both Republic and Sith forces were incinerated within less than a second. However, the wave of fire did not stop there._

_ The wave of fire continued to spread all over planets that first numbered from hundreds to thousands to millions. Screams of anguish and pain could be heard from the denizens of those planets as they were burned along with their respective home worlds. The cries were drowned away by a dark chuckle that turned into a roar of laughter, echoing across the burning galaxy._

_ Scourge wondered who was laughing, and he received his answer when he saw a large form hovering over the burning planets. The Pureblood Sith's eyes widen in shock to see the dark red face of his emperor, Augustine, laughing. The Sith Emperor's yellow eyes were filled with joy that matched his evil laughter, seeing the destruction before him._

_ The fire soon died away, along with the form of Augustine, replacing the destruction with four orbs. Scourge realized three of them were planets, while one was a moon. The four orbs before him were different, each one having their own terrain, but they carried their own significance._

_ It took a while for Scourge to name them for he only remembered them from the history logs. Dxun, Kashykk, Dantooine, and Coruscant. The image of the four worlds soon vanished in the same manner of the image of the hellish fire and the Sith Emperor._

_ This time, Scourge found himself before a large stone temple placed in the center of a large forest. The skies were filled with dark clouds, lightning shooting out of them with the sound of thunder following. The form of Augustine was placed in front of two large doors that served as the entrance of the temple. Scourge looked down, seeing himself in his armor and his lightsaber in his right hand. _

_ The Pureblood Sith's surprise increased even more when he turned his head to see Revan standing next to him. The former Dark Lord of the Sith's face was aimed at the Sith Emperor, his red and blue lightsabers gripped in both his hands. The rain poured on the copper-red armor as well as the hood that covered his head, keeping his masked face dry._

_ On Revan's other side, there was a woman standing with him, her brown robes flapping in the air and her cyan-bladed lightsaber illuminating the ground beneath her. Another Jedi, perhaps?_

_ Before Scourge had the chance to process this information, he heard a loud roar emanating from Augustine. He turned his head to see the Sith Emperor lunging towards himself and the two Jedi standing with him. As Augustine soared through the air, the red blade protruded from his hilt. Gripping his own lightsaber, Scourge prepared for the Sith Emperor's first strike as did the other two Jedi. _

_ Before the blow came, Scourge's vision was engulfed in a white light and the Sith could feel his own consciousness take over._

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Scourge screamed as he shot up from his bed.<p>

As he panted heavily, sweat ran down Scourge's face, from his bald head to the tendrils that hung from his cheeks. He did not pay attention to the smell from the sweat as he first looked down to find himself wearing his tanned pants and white, sleeveless shirt. After looking at himself, Scourge quickly looked around his surroundings to see he was inside of his personal quarters.

The quarters was made of silver durasteel with one entrance on the far end that led to the refresher, while the other led to halls of the ship. Scourge looked down to find himself on his simple bed placed across the entrance to his quarters. Next to his bed, was a counter that had a communications console to contact the bridge. As for his armor, it was displayed on a stood placed across the refresher.

His anxiety dissipated as Scourge brought his eyes back down to bed and his panting slowed its pace. Scourge placed a hand on his wide, sweaty forehead, his mind wondering about what he just experienced.

"Just what was that? A dream?" he thought aloud. Scourge dismissed the thought as he shook his head. "No, it was too real to be a dream!"

If it was not a dream, then that only left one other option. "Was it a vision?" Scourge questioned.

During his training as a Sith, Scourge heard of visions, but they were rare among Jedi, even more rare among Sith. Sometimes, Force users had the capacity to see visions of the past, present, and even future. But to received a vision required hours of meditation added to years of discipline. Still, if what Scourge experienced was a vision, then he could only wondered what plans the emperor had for the galaxy.

Scourge decided it was best to put such thoughts away as he returned laid back on his bed. Trying to not think about the dream, Scourge allowing himself to fall into the embrace of sleep, but the dream continued to tug at the back of his mind. He could only hope the dream meant nothing.

* * *

><p>The <em>Ebon Hawk<em>'s engine roared with life as itflew through the blue tunnel of hyperspace. Almost an hour passed since the freighter just left the Rakatan home world of Lehon. Within the cockpit was the former Sith Lord sitting at in the pilot's chair, while his former general was at the navigator seat next to him. HK-47 and T3-M4 remained in the main hold, much to the two droids' dismay.

The Exile's eyes often went from the control panel in front of her to the Prodigal Knight, whose eyes were always focused on the blue vortex. The same concern he had for Bastila before they left Lehon was still present in his eyes. The Exile heard of Revan's relationship with Bastila from Kreia and T3-M4, but was surprised to see just how much Revan cared for the Jedi Grandmaster. "Probably need to tell him about that," she muttered.

Revan heard the mutter, yet it was incoherent for him, so he asked without looking, "You said something?"

The Exile's eyes widen a little at that, but she quickly regained her composure. "It's nothing," the Exile shook her head. Deciding to change the subject, the Exile inquired, "So what do we do now? The Sith have probably begun their attack, already."

"Reaching any Jedi, or Republic facility, would take too long. We're to have to contact them," Revan replied, his face still directed at the _Ebon Hawk_'s controls. "See if you can set up a channel with the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

After he said those words, Revan heard a soft sigh from the Exile, which was followed by a quick explanation. "The Jedi Temple was abandoned, Revan. The Jedi Order was nearly destroyed while you were gone fighting the Sith."

The Exile saw Revan's head turn from the freighter's controls to his former general, allowing the Exile to see shock and surprise in his eyes. Surprisingly, the rest of Revan's face remained neutral, and that same neutrality came to Revan's voice when he spoke. "I need you to tell me the entire story," Revan commented, looking back at the controls in front of him. He, then, asked, "So, are there any Jedi facilities we can contact?"

The Exile nodded. "There's an academy on Telos. We can try contacting there."

After she gave her answer, the Exile could sense Revan's surprise about Atris' once secret academy, but it was quickly pushed away. "Telos, it is," Revan said.

Revan's hands went onto the control panel to put the _Ebon Hawk_ on auto-pilot, and he stood and left the cockpit, his black cloak flapping behind him. The Exile momentarily watched Revan exit the cockpit before she too stood from her seat and followed Revan out of the cockpit.

As she did, the Exile found it a bit ironic as her days following Revan during the Mandalorian Wars replayed in her mind. Comparing those days of war to the present, the Exile knew her current situation was very similar to her days during the Mandalorian Wars. The only difference was that Revan learned from his mistakes, and was much powerful than he was all those years ago.

Putting those thoughts in the back of her mind, the Exile continued to follow Revan to the main hold of the freighter. They needed to contact the Jedi, and the Exile hoped they were not too late.

* * *

><p>Raika: Well, that's chapter 3! Please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews, and if you have any criticism, please let it be <em><strong>constructive<strong>_.

For the future chapters, I plan to have some of the Jedi from the _Tales of the Jedi_ comics get involved. I would like to know what suggestions you guys have as to who should be in the fics. I do have one character I have in mind, but I want to see if you could me give any ideas. That would be most appreciated.

That's all for now-Raika out!

PS: Do anyone you readers think I'm focusing a little too much on Scourge? If you do, I'll try cut back.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 and SWTOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian!

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Ever since the sudden reports of mysterious attacks within the Outer Rim, the bridge of the <em>Sojourn<em> was filled with chaos. The calls for help were mixed with the simultaneous footsteps of the Republic troopers and technicians running back and forth between one computer terminal to another. Carth could hear each soldier giving report after report of a world under siege and requesting for help from the Republic only to be left with silence. The glum news as well as the noise level did not help Carth as he tried to converse with Jedi Masters Atris and Mical.

Carth stood at a small corner of the bridge, where the communications terminals were placed. Emerging from the terminals were two life-size holograms of Atris and Mical, both of them standing before the Republic admiral. "_Admiral Onasi, this is Jedi Masters Atris and Mical calling from Telos_," Atris announced herself and Mical. "_What is the situation?_"

The admiral only shook his head. "Not good. We were able to evacuate some Republic troopers and Jedi, but not all them made it. And we still can't make contact with any of the worlds." Looking at the two Jedi Masters, Carth asked, "How are things holding up on your end?"

"_I'm afraid it's not well, either_," Mical sighed with disappointment. "_We can not contact the other academies. All of our transmissions have been jammed._"

After Mical was done, Atris decided to continue. "_We've begun to evacuate the Telos academy, as Bastila ordered, but I can't say the same for the rest. If any Jedi did escape, then we have not heard from them._"

Carth was silent, allowing his brain to take in the information that the two Jedi Masters just gave him. The Republic and Jedi's forces were still recovering from the mild wounds of the Jedi Civil War as well as the Great Jedi Purge that followed it. Though the threat of Malak's Sith and the Sith Triumvirate was extinguished, the Republic barely had enough forces in the Outer Rim to guard it, so the Jedi took it upon themselves to take responsibility for the task. However, it did not seem such a bright idea as the Republic hoped, with the recent attacks on the Outer Rim and all.

If the Republic and the Jedi Order was going to survive this ordeal, they would need to regroup and assess the situation before forming a counterattack. It would mean leaving some worlds to fend for themselves against these unknown invaders, but it would hopefully be temporarily. At least, until the Republic and Jedi forces can retake those worlds back.

Finally coming up with his answer, Carth looked at the two holographic Jedi. "Well, we're going to make do with what we have," he told them. "I'll have all my forces in the Mid Rim, while you and your Jedi can escape to the Core Worlds."

Carth opened his mouth to give his farewells to Atris and Mical, but his attention, along with the two Jedi, were diverted towards a Republic technician at one of the computer terminals. The technician was a man in his forties and he wore the standard Republic uniform of red armor, but he was not equipped with the standard blaster rifle. "Admiral, we're receiving another transmission! It's coming from a Dynamic-class freighter!"

Those words made not capture the attention of just Carth, but the other three Jedi Master with him as they all felt a familiar shock well up inside them. While Carth stared at the young sergeant, the Jedi Masters looked at each other, each of them with the same thought. None of them needed the Force to tell them it was the Ebon Hawk.

However, they all knew the Exile left to search for Revan before these attacks on the Outer Rim began, and her leave was just recent. Everyone, Carth included expected the Exile's search for Revan would take month, maybe even years, before she would return with of Revan. To hear any news from her at such short notice seemed strange, if not suspicious. Still, everyone wanted to know what news the Exile carried with her, which could be vital to these recent attacks.

"Patch it through," Carth ordered.

The technician nodded his head and it was not that long for the Exile's holographic image to join with everyone else at the communications terminals. "_Admiral Onasi_," the Exile greeted with a nod before giving the same notion to the Jedi Masters that were present. "_Atris, Mical._"

Upon seeing the Exile, Carth was anxious to ask any questions that were on his mind, but he needed to be calm, especially with the threat in the Outer Rim. Clearing his thoughts of any distractions, Carth immediately stepped forward before anyone could ask any questions. "Exile," Carth returned the Exile's greetings. "Sorry to be blunt, but have you found something of Revan already?"

The Jedi Exile gave Admiral Onasi a smirk, which made the Jedi Masters and the admiral curious. _"Actually, I have_," she answered.

With that, the Exile moved away, her image leaving the group, but it was soon replaced by another's. It definitely was neither the assassin droid HK-47, or the astromech T3-M4, the two droids who accompanied the Exile on her search. It was a man wearing the familiar black robes underneath the red Mandalorian armor.

Immediately, the three felt their lower jaws left hanging a centimeter from their mouths as their eyes widen with surprise. Though the surprise was for different reasons for each of them, they nonetheless recognized the person standing before them right now. Yet, Carth was the only one to identify the person in front of him: "Revan."

* * *

><p>The presence of the Dark Side was nothing new in the Telos Academy. When it was built, Atris had Sith artifacts secretly transported to the academy, with help from her Echani handmaidens. The Sith artifacts left corrupted Atris, leading to her slowly descent into the Dark Side, and she finally embraced it when Kreia came to her. After the Jedi Exile freed Atris from the Dark Side's influence, the Sith holocrons were locked away in the old vault, where no one would be corrupted by them.<p>

However, her experience with the Dark Side did not humble her as much as the Exile and her companions originally hoped. The Jedi Archivist still hold a little resentment for the Exile, but it was nothing, when compared to her hatred for the former Dark Lord of the Sith. Atris hated Revan for leading many Jedi against each other, even after he saved the Republic from Darth Malak and the Rakatan Star Forge. Revan's relationship with Bastila did not help dissuade her opinion about him.

Much to Atris' dismay, Revan was standing before the Jedi Masters, wearing his old robes he wore during the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War. And in the middle of the Academy Council chamber, where Mical and Atris were communicating with Carth and Bastila. The image before Atris reminded her too much of the Jedi leaving to join Revan in his cause, whether it was to save or destroy the Republic. It did not help that he still carried his old arrogance that made her skin crawl.

Mical, on the other hand, possessed a curious fascination with the hero of the Jedi Civil War, instead of same hatred that Atris had for him. Mical understood Atris' hatred, but saw it was too extreme and a little childish. Revan did bring the Jedi Civil War, but he also ended that war and the infamous Mandalorian Wars that came before it.

The man once known as the Disciple looked at Carth to notice the shock on his own face, a reaction of seeing Revan years after his disappearance. The admiral worked with Revan in defeating Malak and bringing an end to the Jedi Civil War. Being the historian he was, Mical took notice of how the two became good friends as Revan helped save Carth's own son from the Sith Academy on Korriban.

As for Revan himself, the former Dark Lord and hero of the Jedi Civil War stood with an aura that told the others he experienced much during his time in the Unknown Regions. His face remained emotionless, but Mical could sense it was simply a mask to hide his real intent. There was something Revan was planning, possibly related to the recent invasion of mysterious ship in the Outer Rim.

Revan simply gave a small smile. "_Hello everyone, it's been a while_," he greeted.

Atris gritted her teeth at Revan's carefree greeting, trying to suppress her bitterness towards the Sith Lord. The others were about to return Revan's greeting, but Atris quickly got to say her piece before anyone could open their mouths. "Just what are you doing here, Revan?" Atris demanded. "Have you come here to bring more harm to the galaxy?"

The smirk never left Revan's face as the Prodigal Knight turned his head to look at Atris. "_Be mindful of your anger_, _Atris_," he said. "_Remember that lead to the Dark Side._"

Atris reeled back by a few centimeters, as if she was delivered a punch to the face, but Atris prevented any comeback or retort from reaching her mouth. The current threat the Republic and the Jedi were facing was more important that Atris' opinion of Revan. All she could do at the moment was simply narrow her eyes in suspicion at the Prodigal Knight.

Fortunately for everyone, Carth stepped in before there were anymore arguments. "_It's good to see you, Revan_, _but I'm afraid we've got a problem._"

It was at that point Mical decided to step in. "Admiral Onasi is right. Many worlds in the Outer Rim have been under siege by mysterious ships," Mical explained. "We've been unable to contact any of them."

The news made the smirk fade from Revan's face and silence came from him, replacing the carefree attitude with the image of the Jedi general from the Mandalorian Wars. After a few moments of silence, Revan spoke, "_So they begun their invasion. A little sooner than I expected._"

That caught everyone a little off guard as the Jedi Masters, and the Republic admiral. They all wondered if it was possible that this threat to the Republic was the same thing Revan was looking for in the Unknown Regions, but none were too sure. Mical was the one who broke the silence and asked, "You know about this threat?"

"_Yes_, _I know what we're up against._" Revan gave a slight nod, his serious demeanor never leaving his face for an instant. "_Atris, do you remember why the Jedi refused to take part in the Mandalorian Wars?_"

Atris, though still a little angry at Revan, nodded. "The Jedi Council sensed there was some unknown force behind the war."

"_Well, that unknown force is what the Republic's facing now_," he spoke.. "_It has remained hidden in the Unknown Regions for a millennium, waiting to strike against the Republic._"

Carth mustered enough courage to inquire, "_What it is?_"

The former Sith Lord's eyes traveled to everyone momentarily, before he gave his answer. "_The original Sith._"

* * *

><p>When Revan said those last three words, the reaction that followed was what he expected, though each one had a slight variation. Revan just stood there, his arms crossed over his breastplate as he stood in front the <em>Ebon Hawk<em>'s main console, closely observing everyone's expression.

Carth's reaction carried the smallest amount of shock that was overshadowed by confusion. Revan assumed it was because Carth's knowledge of the Sith came from his experience against Darth Malak's empire, not the Sith race. Carth's eyes simply widen a little, but Revan could tell he knew enough about the threat they were facing. Even if his knowledge was limited on the Sith, the admiral knew they were a threat, seeing how they were already threatening the Outer Rim.

The Jedi Masters' reaction was more of horror than shock because they remembered all they were taught of the ancient Sith Empire when they were simply younglings and padawans. They all knew the power of the red-skinned race of beings who mastered the power of the Dark Side and made beings to fight against the Jedi and the Republic. To hear that the same race that almost conquered the Republic a millennium ago had returned was far more horrifying to them.

Since Carth was the only one who knew little of what was Revan referring to, he asked, "_The Sith? You mean like Malak?_"

"No, these Sith are much worse." Revan shook his head. "The Sith I'm referring to are remnants of the ancient Sith Empire that the Republic fought during the Great Hyperspace War."

After Revan's words reached Carth's ears, the admiral's expression matched that of the Jedi Masters standing with him. Carth was a simple soldier, but he heard small bits and stories of the Great Hyperspace and the Sith Empire who tried to conquer the Republic a millennium ago.

At this point, Mical had inched forward, the look of shock mixed with his disbelief. "_Are you sure about this?_" Mical questioned, his voice matching the expression on his face. "_They are supposed to be extinct!_"

Revan tried his best not to roll his eyes at that exclamation, knowing quite well what happened at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. "Well the Republic's little genocide didn't work as they hoped it would," Revan spoke.

Being the patriot of the Galactic Republic he was, Carth felt offended by that remark. He demanded, "_What are you talking about? What genocide?_"

Before Revan had the chance to answer, Mical spoke on his behalf. "_At the end of the Great Hyperspace War, the Chancellor ordered Jedi and Republic forces to invade Sith space. The result was a massacre of the Sith species._"

The former Sith Lord sense disbelief in his old pilot, but it quickly died away as guilt welled up inside Carth. Revan knew the admiral would get over it and focus on the task at hand, so he returned his focus to everyone as he continued. "Ever since the Great Hyperspace War, they've been hiding in the Unknown Regions and have been plotting for their revenge ever since."

Atris, being the only present Jedi Master who detested Revan, inquired with skepticism, "_And how do you know this?_"

Revan let out an irritated sigh at the sound of Atris' haughty attitude before he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I know because they were the reason Malak and I became Sith in the first place," Revan answered, before looking at everyone else. "As you know, Malak and I chased remnants of the Mandalorians into the Unknown Regions. It was there we learned of the Sith Empire. We tried to fight them, but out methods didn't work. So Malak and I studied their ways to defeat them. But if the galaxy was to be prepared to for the Sith, it needed to be strong."

"And thus, you and Malak tried to conquer the galaxy with the Star Forge."

We also wanted to prepare the galaxy for the Sith, so we tried to unite it with the Star Forge. The rest, you all know."

"Yes. The plan would have worked if it wasn't for Malak's betrayal,"

A series of chirps from T3 reached Revan's ears, but it was the Exile's call that caught his full attention. "Revan?" she called out.

Revan slowly turned his head to see T3 on the other side of the main console with the Exile crouching next to the small droid. "Hold on a moment," he told the Jedi Masters and the Republic admiral before he headed towards the Exile and T3. "What is it?"

"T3's picking up a trace on our signal," the Exile answered, her voice a little low so no one on the holoprojector could hear her. "Our communications have been bugged."

It did not take long for Revan to realize who was, and when he did, he mentally cursed himself before looking at the Exile. "It's the Sith," Revan whispered, not wanting to be heard by the others. "They've been listening to our conversations."

Standing up, the Exile asked, "Any ideas?"

For a few moments, Revan remained silent, trying to think of a plan that would work to their benefit. He finally came up with one as he looked at the Exile. "For now, we play along. Have T3 find a way to block the Sith."

The Exile nodded and returned to T3-M4's side, while Revan returned to the main console, hoping his little plan would work.

Returning to the holographic forms of Carth, Atris, and Mical, Revan could hear any chatter quickly die away as they all turned to Revan. "Alright, if we're going to fight the Sith, we need to know about their targets," Revan continued. "What can you tell me about the worlds under attack?"

"_They're mainly allied to the Republic_," Mical replied. "_The most notable one is Dantooine._"

The Exile's head perked up at hearing those worlds, and she immediately ran over to Revan's side, joining in the conversation. Revan was surprised "Are you sure about that?" the Exile asked, Revan noticing worry in her voice.

"_I'm afraid so_," Mical answered. "_For now, Telos is still safe. TSF have already begun evacuating the premise._"

Revan nodded, understanding the current situation. "Alright, if we're going to fight against the Sith, we're going to need a plan of attack," he spoke. Instead of receiving the response he wanted, Revan saw Atris give something different. "_The Republic's forces have been spread too thin with these attacks_," Atris explained. "_We can't do anything for the Outer Rim._ _For now, the plan is to regroup._"

Hearing that, the Exile knew Revan would not take to the idea of leaving worlds unprotected too kindly. Many times, the Jedi Order allowed worlds to be devastated during the Mandalorian Wars, and the inability to do anything about the Mandalorian threat made Revan lead his Jedi followers into war. Revan had used planets to bait the Mandalorians, and took advantage of some Republic worlds when he was a Sith Lord but he still made sure the planets were safe.

Yet she knew, as much as Revan did, that the Republic did not have enough forces to defend the Outer Rim, leaving no other choice. She saw that as Revan nodded in defeat. "Alright, you do what you can," he spoke. "Just take as many soldiers and Jedi with yon. You'll need them to stall the Sith's advance."

Carth curiously looked at his old friend. "_What about you?_"

Looking at Carth, Revan spoke, "We'll first head to Telos. We'll help with the evacuation."

The Exile looked at the Republic admiral for a moment, and she could see something in his eyes, as if he knew Revan was going to do something. Yet, it did not change anything as Carth simply gave a nod to Revan. "_Alright, we'll meet up on Corusant._"

After Carth said his piece, Mical stepped in to end of the conservation. "_It is agreed then_," he spoke. "_May the Force be with us._"

The holograms of Mical and Atris left the _Ebon Hawk_'s console, leaving Carth's image alone. Before the admiral had the chance to end the connection, Revan took a small step forward and called out, "Hey, Carth?"

Carth stopped what he was doing to look at Revan, whose façade of the general was gone, replaced with a look of concern. "Do you what's happened, Bastila?" His voice matched his expression.

The admiral answered, "_I'm sorry, but no. Last time I talked to her, she was with the Republic forces on Korriban. I'll let you know if I find anything._"

"I see," Revan said, a little disappointed at the answer. Looking up at the admiral, Revan nodded, "Thanks, Carth."

He returned Revan's nod with his own before the connection finally ended as Carth's hologram returned to the console. Revan's shoulder sulked a little as he stared at the floor, his mind worried for Bastila's safety. "You alright?" the Exile's voice reached his ears.

Revan brought his head around to look at the Exile standing behind him, and he gave a simple nod. "I'll be fine," Revan answered. "For now, let's set a course for Telos."

As the Exile watched Revan leave the main hold of the _Ebon Hawk_ for the cockpit, she could sense Revan's concern for the Jedi Grandmaster. It was obvious how much he cared for Bastila, but Revan also knew they needed to focus on the Sith threat first. The Exile could not help, but feel some worry for Revan's state of mind, wondering how thinking of Bastila will affect their mission. Then again, Kreia's prophecies about her own campanions still plagued her mind as well.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, the Exile proceeded to _Hawk_'s cockpit, wondering what the Sith were planning at the moment.

* * *

><p>Augustine's yellow eyes narrowed at Revan's holographic image as his and the other projections retreated into the projector that was bolted into the floor. He slowly leaned back in his chair, his elbows propped on top of the armrests, and his fingers interlaced with one another.<p>

At first, Augustine believed his slicer successfully hacked the Republic's communications system. He thought that he could easily listen to their conversations and learn of their battle plans easily, but when Revan left his end for that one moment, something about his tone had changed. It from that point that Augustine figured out that Revan knew he was listening to their conversation.

Revan carefully chose his words when he spoke, so he did not give away any important information. When Revan asked about the worlds sieged by the Sith, Augustine took notice how Revan did not ask too much. Furthermore, Revan purposefully gave away his next destination, meaning Revan was planning a trap or he had no choice but to answer, so it appeared he was clueless. Inside of his mind, Augustine was smirking.

He had to admit, he admired Revan as a military strategist, for Revan predicted his move, just as Augustine predicted his. Augustine and Revan were practically equals in the art of war and strategy. The only reason Augustine ever had the upper hand was due to the vast resources of his empire, and he was a part of a millennium-long plan to destroy the Republic and the Jedi. However, Revan did slip up on one tiny detail.

There was this Bastila that Revan spoke of. When Revan returned to the Unknown Regions, Augustine learned he formed a bond with a Jedi. Whose this Jedi was, Augustine did not know, so he tried many ways to get that information. Now, the Sith Emperor finally found something that could possibly lead to Revan's down fall. Yet he had to give Revan credit for a good performance.

"Well played Revan," he muttered.

The emperor of the Sith turned his head to the right to see Nox standing on one side of his throne, and he quickly remembered Scourge standing on the other. "Lord Nox, what is the current situation of our forces?" Augustine questioned.

Stepping forward, Nox gave a small bow to her emperor before she began. "My lord emperor, Darth Angral has attacked the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, and has taken half of the Jedi prisoner. The other Jedi have retreated into Dantooine's caves. Lord Baras is has destroyed the Jedi Academy on Kashykk and is in pursuit of the Jedi on the planet."

Augustine nodded in acknowledgment. "And Malgus?"

"At the moment, he has reported he has captured Korriban. The Republic's forces have been driven away, and the orbital station is under our control," Nox reported. She hesitated for a moment before she added, "Lord Thanaton, unfortunately, perished in the assault."

Scourge did his best not to snort or roll his eyes because he knew very well, as much did Nox and Augustine, that Malgus killed Thanaton. It was no secret the two Sith Lords never got along. Malgus found Thanaton no more than a nuisance, and vice versa. It would only be a matter of time until one had killed the other, and Malgus apparently took that opportunity.

Augustine's expression not differ as he commented, "I see... A pity. Thanaton was a useful Sith."

If there was any feeling of remorse for the fallen Sith Lord, it was immediately washed away as Augustine stood up from his throne and looked at his two subordinate Sith Lords. "Lord Nox, Lord Scourge, follow me," he ordered.

Scourge watched Augustine tread towards the exit of the bridge with Nox following her emperor, before he himself followed the duo. As he followed Augustine, Scourge could see every soldier, technician, and Sith in the hall bow before their emperor. Augustine did not pay any attention to them, though, for he had more important things on his mind.

The large Sith's eyes turned from a bowing Sith subject to the emperor, who halted at a door. The door was like any other on the flagship, circular and made of black metal, yet this one carried the insignia of the Sith Empire. The symbol was very similar to that of the ancient Sith Empire from a millennium ago. Scourge recognized the door as the entrance to Augustine's personal chamber, a place where very few Sith were allowed in.

Turning his eyes to Nox, Scourge could see the female Sith's face was filled with familiarity, meaning she had been here before. If that was the case, then there must have been some reason why Scourge was brought here. What that reason was evaded him as he waited with Nox.

With a wave of his hand, the door to Augustine's split and the two halves slid open, revealing a circular chamber that was illuminated by the red, dim glow lamps on the side. Scourge's eyes widen even further as he followed Augustine and Nox into the chamber.

Placed on the walls of the chamber were ancient Sith artifacts, ranging from swords to shield to armor and medallions, all used by the emperor preceding Augustine. When walking further into the chamber, Scourge could see a bed on the far end while in the center was a table. The bed was made from the finest materials within the Sith Empire, such as red silk-like curtains, soft pillow, etc. The table was made from a black metal, much like everything else on the ship, but on top of it were stone slabs with ancient writing on it. Scourge could only assume the language was of the Sith race before the arrival of the Jedi exiles on Korriban.

Hearing the door close behind him, Scourge stopped right where he was, and he noticed Nox stopped as well. He curiously looked at Augustine approaching the table and placing his hands carefully on top of what Scourge assumed to be, stone tablets. Scourge could only wondered what power the tablets contained for the emperor to place them in his personal chambers.

Not looking away from the tablets, Augustine called out to Scourge, "Do you know why you are here?"

At first, Scourge could not answer because he was not sure how to answer in the presence of the emperor's own chamber. He was not sure as the Sith Emperor turned his head away from the tablets towards Scourge. "Lord Nox does, but do _you_, Scourge?" he asked.

Straightening his posture, Scourge gave his answer. "I'm afraid I do not, my emperor," he replied, his voice a little nervous.

Augustine smiled as he turned his body away from the table and towards his two subordinates. "You are among my most trusted subjects," he stated. "You have fought against rebellion after rebellion, all of them led by the traitor, Revan. Thus, I have decided to show you my plans."

With that, Augustine turned his attention towards Nox. "Lord Nox, is there any news of resistance among our forces?"

Nox gave a small bow before giving her report. "My lord emperor, Admiral Ghren has mentioned some resistance from the Jedi on Deralia."

Scourge recognized the name of Deralia as Revan's home. Whatever the emperor had in mind, he was obviously planning to use it to get to Revan, make the former Sith Lord uneasy. For now, all Scourge did was remained silent, listening to the conversation.

"I see," Augustine murmured before asking, "And what of the ritual? Is it ready?"

Nox nodded. "Yes my lord emperor."

The Sith Emperor smiled with glee as he clasped his hands together. "Perfect!" he exclaimed before looking at Scourge. "An excellent test for the Thought Bomb, don't you think?"

Hearing the familiar name of the weapon, Scourge's awe and shyness of being in the presence of his emperor was washed away by horror. Scourge had heard many tales revolving around the Thought Bomb, and every single one of them were true.

The Thought Bomb was made the Sith during the end of the Great Hyperspace War, only to be used as a last resort against the Jedi. To create the Thought Bomb it required many Sith, who would use their unified willpower to unleash the Dark Side upon their enemies. When the Thought Bomb was detonated, it would destroy every Force-sensitive creature and absorb they souls into a prison. The Thought Bomb's existence was known in the holorecords and ancient scrolls of the Sith academies, but the ritual to make it had been lost, or so Scourge had thought.

Scourge could not bare to think the implications of using such a weapon on anyone, not even the Jedi who tried to exterminate the Sith race. It was too much of a terror to be unleashed upon any being in the galaxy, yet the emperor standing before him was more than happy to use it.

His shock overcame him as Scourge stepped forward and pleaded, "My emperor we cannot use the Thought Bomb!"

Augustine's smile turned into a frown of disappointment as his eyes glared a warning at Scourge, making the subordinate Sith Lord froze. Scourge quickly realized his reaction and he stood up straight, his eyes momentarily looking towards Nox, who gave him a warning glare as well. Anyone who dared speak against the emperor did not live to see the light of day, save for Revan.

His eyes focusing on his emperor, Scourge cleared his throat before he spoke, this time in a calm voice. "I'm sorry for my behavior, my emperor, but the Thought Bomb is a forbidden technique. I thought your ancestor, the first emperor, destroyed the last known tablets containing the ritual."

Augustine's expression did not change as he returned his attention to the tablets. "So did he. Fortunately, I found these in the ruins of a fortress on Ziost. "To win this war, I plan to wipe out the Jedi quickly. This will allow me to do so."

Scourge understood where Augustine was coming from, but he still had more questions. "But would it not would also destroy the Sith utilizing the ritual?"

"It would," Augustine admitted. "I admit, killing so many of my own subjects is a risky maneuver, but it is a necessary sacrifice for victory."

Hearing the words, Scourge's shock continued to grow inside of him as the dream of fire and destruction played within his mind. The emperor of the Sith was willing to throw away the lives of his own subjects so willingly, and not consider the consequences of such an action. However, there was nothing Scourge could at the moment, expect just play along and hope the emperor would listen to reason.

"I understand my emperor, but the price is too high," Scourge spoke. "I do not believe any of the previous emperors, not ever your father, would have..."

Scourge's voice trailed off and his eyes widen as he felt the walls of his throat tightened in as an invisible hand closed around it. It was not long as Scourge found his feet detached from the floor and his body floating in the air. As he tried to breath, the subordinate Sith Lord's eyes traveled down down at his emperor to see Augustine did not move even a single centimeter. The only thing that was different was his face that was filled with a rage he could barely keep contained, his eyebrows in a furrow and his teeth clenched tightly.

Augustine's eyes met with Scourge, and his voice was filled with a heated rage when he spoke. "How many times must I remind fools like you... THAT I'M NOT MY FATHER?" he shouted as he swung his right arm to the side.

Scourge felt the emperor's command of the Force engulf his body as he was sent into the far side of Augustine's chamber. His back collided with the wall before he hit the floor, and Scourge let out a moan as he tried to shake off the pain.

However, that was cut off as Scourge saw Augustine approaching him, the emperor's eyes glaring down at Scourge's form. The same anger he used against Scourge was present as he spoke with a bitter hatred that none had ever seen before. "My father was a weak man who fell too easily to Revan's blade!" Augustine roared. "He taught Revan the ways of the Dark Side, not knowing Revan planned to use those teachings against him! My father seemed to forget what our people had suffered! _I_, on the other hand, have not!"

Believing Augustine was done, Scourge attempted to stand, but he found Augustine's foot placed on is armored chest, keeping him still. Scourge could only stare up at his emperor with shock in his eyes as Augustine continued.

"For centuries, the Sith ruled over a thousand star systems, but the Republic and the Jedi stripped us of our power! They tried to bring us to extinction! I intend to repay them with the same treatment! No matter the cost, I will bring the Sith their revenge!"

Augustine leaned forwards, bringing his face close to Scourge's, his breath hitting Scourge's skin as he spoke. "Do you understand?" he questioned, his anger now subsided a little, but the threatening tone was still present.

Scourge could only give a hesitant nod as he felt his body tremble a little. "Yes... my emperor."

With that, Augustine removed his foot from Scourge's chest, allowing the larger Pureblood Sith to sit up. Augustine's glaring remaining focused on Scourge for a moment before he headed towards the tablets on the table. "Lord Nox, escort Lord Scourge out!" he ordered, some amount of anger still evident.

Nox, who simply stood during the entire thing, approached Scourge and grabbed his arm to help him up. Once he was standing, Nox began heading towards the exit with Scourge following her.

As the door closed behind Scourge, his mind was filled with horror as the events of his dream continued to replay. The Thought Bomb was a horror weapon of destruction and if the emperor used it as he planned, then it would leave the galaxy in ruins. Everything–Republic, Jedi, Sith–would be gone and Augustine would be the cause of it.

For now, Scourge continued to walk down the halls, pretending as if nothing has happened. He would to think of something quick, or else everyone would be doomed.

* * *

><p>Raika: Alright, I just want to know how well I'm doing with the story so far. I was on on hiatus for a while, so I might have lost my touch. My grammar might me a bit worse, I probably messed up with a few words, and I could have made a few errors with the sentences.<p>

Also, I want to know what you think about the Thought Bomb being used in the story. I know it was used in the _Darth Bane _trilogy and the _Jedi vs Sith _comics, but I haven't seen it used outside of those two. However, I want to know what your thoughts are about it.

Anyway, I stated in the last chapter I plan to put in some characters from _Tales of the Jedi_, and I finally decided who's going to be in. Who they are, I can't really say, because of spoilers.

That's all for now. Please leave yours thoughts in the reviews along with any **_constructive_** criticism, please! Thank you.

Raika out!

PS: For anyone who cares (which is probably nonexistent), I will be traveling around with my family for the next two months or so. I'll be leaving my computer at home, which means I can't writing any more chapters while I'm gone. So, it's another hiatus. Hopefully, I can work on the story when I get back.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kotor 1 and SWTOR belong to Bioware, and Kotor 2 belongs to Obsidian!

Raika: Hey! Sorry for not updating so soon, but after coming back from vacation, I've been _really_ busy with college. I had little time to work on my story. I hope this makes up for it. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Revan sat within crew quarters on the _Ebon Hawk_'s starboard with his legs crossed in a meditative position, he hands resting on his thighs. His hood was pulled back and rested on the black cloak that crumbled onto the metallic floor.

Ever since the sensation he felt through his and Bastila's Force bond, Revan had been worried for her safety. While he still felt her presence in the back of his mind, Revan knew the Sith were launching their assault, and he feared Bastila may been caught in the onslaught. When he asked Carth about Bastila, Revan's hopes were dashed when the admiral answered that he did not know.

To calm his mind, Revan remembered his Jedi training, both before and after the Jedi Council reprogrammed his mind. If Revan was to focus on defeating the Sith, he needed to be calm and in control.

While his eyes were closed, the former Dark Lord of the Sith used the Force to extending his senses throughout the freighter. Revan recognized the familiar hum of the hyperdrive engines, the machinations of the _Hawk_'s inner workings, and the bickering between HK and T3. However, all of that was swept away by his attention to his old general.

Before he left for the Unknown Regions with Malak, Revan was aware the Exile's inability to use the Force, but he ignored it, focusing his attention more on the threat of the Sith Empire. Yet, the Exile was now potent in the Force, more so than she was during the Mandalorian Wars. Furthermore, there was the echo he could feel within her, creating a hunger that needed to be filled.

Speaking of the Exile, Revan could sense his old general walking down the _Hawk_'s walls, trying to find where he was. If Revan did not have his back facing towards the entrance, he would see the Exile's footsteps became quiet with each passing second as she approached the quarters. Her feet came to a halt when she saw Revan meditating. "Revan?" she spoke, trying to catch his attention.

The former Sith Lord slowly turned his head to face the Exile as she reported, "We'll be approaching Telos within thirty minutes. You should get ready."

With that, the Exile turned around to leave, in hopes of returning to the cockpit. However, her former commanding officer uttered one question to his voice called out to her, uttering one question. "What happened to you?"

The Exile stopped in her tracks before she returned her attention to Revan. "What?"

The Jedi given the title of Prodigal Knight rose from his sitting position. "You've reconnected yourself with the Force, yet I can sense an echo within you," he elaborated as he stood up and faced the Exile before repeating his question a second time. "What happened to you?"

She could only be silent for a moment, remembering what had happened during her time after her exile in the Outer Rim. "That's a bit of a long story," the Exile replied.

"It probably won't be longer than mine," Revan said.

"True, but my story can wait," the Exile spoke. "Right now we need to worry about the Sith Empire."

Revan would have continued questioning the Exile, but he knew the threat that Sith Empire was. Also, he could feel something that the Exile was hiding from him, and knowing her, the Exile would not tell him directly. "Alright," he gave a small nod. "Let me know when we reach Telos."

With that, Revan returned to his sitting position, and his mind focused on his meditation. The Exile turned around to leave the quarters that Revan occupied, and return to the cockpit.

The Exile's mind was focused on Revan's question about what happened to her. Revan had every right to know how the Exile could use the Force, but in doing so, she would need to explain about Kreia, the woman who trained Revan. The Exile was not sure how Revan would handle the news of his old mentor becoming a Sith Lord and that she died by the Exile's hands. With the imminent threat of the Sith Empire, the Exile believed Revan had enough on his plate.

For now, the Exile kept her mind on the task at hand as she continued to head to towards cockpit.

* * *

><p>After the defeat of the Sith Triumvirate, the rebuilt Jedi Order agreed with the Republic Senate to use the academy on Telos IV as a temporary facility until the reconstruction of Jedi Temple on Coruscant had been completed. Within the past six months, Jedi returned from hiding and gathered at the academy along with new recruits. Things had been peaceful and most Jedi believed they had a chance to rebuild. That was before the invasion of the Sith Empire.<p>

About half of the Jedi within the academy had been sent to Citadel Station to help with the evacuation of the civilians. The remaining Jedi were prepping the defenses of the Telos Academy, should the Sith send their forces to attack them.

Within the hangar, the Jedi Master who had once been given the simple title of "the Disciple," now awaited the arrival of the Exile and Revan. There was a Jedi flanking either side of Mical, which he personally felt unnecessary. However, he could not the Jedi to be so cautious with the spreading news of the Sith invading Republic space.

Mical's head rose slightly at the sound of engines to see the small form of the _Ebon Hawk_ becoming larger with every second as it came closer to the hangar. He and the two Jedi escorting him took a step back when the freighter entered the hangar and slowly descended onto the floor. Soon, the boarding ramp lowered, and Mical approached the Hawk, with hopes to see the Exile.

The Exile was the first to step down the ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_, much to Mical's hopes. "Exile," Mical greeted.

The Jedi Exile kept her emotions in check, but in the back of her mind, she remembered Kreia's words of prophecy. The former Jedi Master and Lady of the Sith spoke of Mical being a part of the Jedi Council. Kreia was right, for Mical was made a member of the Council, yet she mentioned his feelings for the Exile. Even when Mical joined the Council, his feelings for her were still evident.

"It's nice seeing you again, Mical," she returned.

Soon, footsteps echoed throughout the hangar, making the Jedi turned to the _Hawk_ to see Revan walking down the ramp. The infamous Mandalorian mask was concealed within his cloak and his hands hung at his side, away from his lightsabers on his belt. His hood was down, revealing his face ot the Jedi within the hangar.

At the sight of the former Dark Lord of the Sith, the two Jedi accompanying Mical were quick to draw their lightsabers. Their blades hummed with life, ready to strike down Revan if he made any wrong move. Revan froze where he was, his hands quickly over his lightsabers to protect himself.

Quick to stop any senseless bloodshed, Mical turned to face the Jedi guarding him and he gave them a stern glare. "Put your lightsabers away!" Mical ordered before looking at Revan. "He's a friend of the Jedi."

The two Jedi momentarily stared at each other, unsure of Mical's decision, but they did not want to disobey an order from a member of the Jedi Council. Thus, their lightsaber blades retracted back to their hilts as they sheathed their weapons.

Revan could breathe a little as he removed his hands from his hands and continued his was to Mical and the Exile. "Thank you," he told him.

Mical gave the Prodigal Knight a nod before he gestured towards the exit. "This way," he said as he led the two Jedi heroes of the Mandalorians Wars to the council chambers, with the two droids following them.

As he walked through the halls of the academy, Revan's eyes inspected the white walls that made up the academy. The academy had a similar design to that of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, from both inside and the outside, as Revan had noticed when the _Ebon Hawk_ was approaching it earlier.

From what Revan could tell, the academy had been around since the Jedi Civil War, but the Exile had told him the Jedi had just recently used it. Furthermore, Revan never heard such of an academy from when he was a Sith Lord. Still, the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine remained out of his and Malak's sights, so this could have been the same for this place.

Revan's thoughts allowed him to ignore any suspicious stares and glares from any Jedi he passed by with the Jedi Exile and Mical. The Jedi passing by would have attacked Revan, if was not for the presence of the Jedi Exile and a Jedi Council member accompanying him.

The attention of the former Sith Lord turned towards an entrance, one that the Exile recognized was for the council chambers. The doors slid open, and the Jedi duo followed Mical into the chamber with HK-47 and T3-M4 remaining outside.

Upon entering the chamber, Revan's eyes took a quick glance at his surroundings to see it was almost identical to the council chamber of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The seats were placed around the circular edge of the chamber, and a pedestal placed in the center. Within one of the seats was Jedi Archivist Atris, whose eyes immediately fell on the former Sith Lord.

Revan swore he felt the temperature of the chamber dropped significantly when Atris' eyes were glued onto him. Even after giving the Republic victory in the Jedi Civil War, Revan always found himself under attack from conservatives on the Jedi Council, like Atris and Vrook. Jedi like those two were unwilling to trust Revan for disobeying the Jedi Council during the Mandalorians Wars, and for becoming a Sith Lord. Revan, himself, still needed sometime to come with terms of his past mistakes, but he was willing to learn from them and move on.

Fortunately for Revan, Atris turned her attention to Mical as she rose from her seat to walk towards him. The two Jedi Masters met in the center of the center of the chamber, while the Exile and Revan remained near the door. "I see he's arrived," she quickly glanced at Revan, the bitterness in her voice apparent.

Mical quickly gave the archivist a stare, one that showed he was tired of her childish behavior. "We will need him to fight the Sith, Atris," he reminded her, his voice ever calm, yet containing an amount of authority.

Atris' eyes met Mical and she let out a sigh through her nostrils. "I know," she muttered before raising her voice. "Inform them of what's happened."

Satisfied with Atris' acceptance of Revan's presence, the young Jedi Master turned towards the Exile and Revan. "I received word from Lieutenant Ghren of the Telos Security Force. He's reported that a third of the civilians on Citadel Station have been evacuated off-world."

Revan was not convinced as he stated, "The Sith will still show up. We need to be ready for when that happens. What's the status of the Jedi?"

"Any knights and masters we have are preparing defenses on Citadel Station," Mical replied. "The Padawans are helping with the evacuation. The remaining Jedi are here, waiting for instructions, should the Sith come."

Before Revan has the chance to ask anymore question, the Exile beat him, asking, "What about the Sith holocrons?"

Hearing the last two words, Revan's eyebrows raised a little and he gave the Exile a demanding look. "Sith holocrons?" he asked.

The Exile simply replied, "I'll tell you later."

When Revan and the Exile returned their attention to Mical, the historian quickly gave his report. "The holocrons are still sealed within the vault. The door has been reinforced with cortosis ore to prevent any lightsaber from coming through."

At this point, Atris walked over to the three Jedi, trying to keep her animosity for Revan at bay as she stepped into the conversation. "It won't be enough to fight the Sith. We don't know anything about their armies, or their leader."

Revan stared at Atris in annoyance, but before any words could be exchanged, the Exile intervened. "I'm with Atris on this," the Exile spoke. The Prodigal Knight stared at his old general with surprise, but the Exile explained. "Revan, you've had the most experience with the Sith. You have the most information on them. We'll need to know to fight the Sith."

Seeing the logic in the Exile's words, Revan let out a small sigh through his nostrils before he began. "They've improved over the past thousand years. These Sith have updated their weapons, ships, and armaments to match the Republic's. They're capable of being the Republic's equal."

The two Jedi Council members present and the Jedi Exile were surprise at hearing the capacity of the Sith Empire from Revan. They initially expected the Sith Empire to be somewhat less advanced than the Republic. To hear that the Sith could rival–and possibly outmatch–the Republic was shocking. Then again, the Sith had been preparing to invade the Republic for a millennium, so it should not have been so surprising.

Continuing, the Exile asked, "Anything on their leader?"

The Exile swore that Revan's face darkened a little when she asked that question but he answered it anyway. "The Sith are led by Augustine, their emperor. He's apart of a bloodline of Sith purebloods who have ruled over the Sith." He paused for a second, remembering all the failed battles he led against the current emperor of the Sith. "He's a tactical genius and the Sith listen to his every will. I have not fought him personally, but I've seen him in action. He's skilled with a lightsaber and he's master of the Dark Side."

Mical and the Exile allowed this newfound knowledge to sink in, yet Atris turned her head to Revan. "Why couldn't you have told us this on the holo?" Atris demanded, her voice filled with much antagonism. "This information would have helped us if we had it sooner!"

The Jedi Archivist's glare met Revan's, his more of annoyance than respite. "The Sith had intercepted our transmission," Revan defended, trying to keep himself calm, but failing as the ferocity of his tone matching Atris'. "They were listening to everything we were saying. I couldn't risk revealing any of my plans to them."

The Exile could sense the animosity between the two Jedi, and she felt her patience reaching its limits. "That's enough you two!" she spoke, getting in between the two Jedi. "We're facing an invasion from the Sith and you two are arguing! We don't have time for this!"

For a brief moment, there was no sound in the chamber as the two glared at each other. The Exile knew the stubbornness of both fellow Jedi, but she hoped that this childish argument would, and it did when Revan turned away from the Jedi Archivist. "Very well," he told the Exile, keeping his anger restained and focused on the task at hand. He then looked at Mical. "You mentioned other planets in the Outer Rim were under attack?"

"Yes, I did," Mical replied. "Any communications we've sent has been blocked by the Sith. Two worlds, in particular, are are Dantooine and Kashyyk. Both of them have Jedi academies on them."

"Likely targets for the Sith. Eliminate the Jedi, and all that's left is the Republic for them to invade," Revan commented.

The Exile silenty agreed with Revan's comment, and she immediately remembered one more planet. Looking to her old student, she asked Mical, "What about Onderon? Have the Sith taken it?"

"Not yet, but it's a likely target," Mical spoke. "The Sith could try to take it as another power base. Not to mention, the Mandalorians on Dxun would be a liability to their plans."

Revan would have smirked at that, remembering Canderous' promise to gather the Mandalorian clans under his banner. Now was not the time, however, and the thought had been replaced with another question. "While I was talking to Carth, he said Republic forces on Korriban," Revan mentioned.

"Well…" Mical began, but he hesitated, remembering Korriban was Bastila's last known location. Still, Revan needed to know to stop the Sith. "After the defeat of the Sith, the Republic wanted to establish some power there to prevent any more Sith threats from arising. Grandmaster Bastila Shan was there to supervise the Republic expedition."

As Mical expected, Revan was taken completely by surprised at the news with his eyes were wide with surprise. "Bastila? A Grandmaster?" he questioned, not believing what he just heard. Mical opened his mouth to answer and he would have if Revan did not interrupt him. "Never mind that! Do you know what happened to her?"

"We've lost contact with the expedition on Korriban since the attacks," Mical replied, the hesitation still evident in his voice. "I fear the Sith may have attacked Korriban as well. She may not have survived the assault."

If they were not in such a dire situation, Atris would have smirked victoriously as she saw Revan's shock faded away and his concern for Bastila grew. Atris could sense a small bit of hope in Revan, remembering well of his bond with the current Grandmaster that allowed him to sense Bastila's sense. Yet, Revan just stood there, frozen in fear as to what may happen to Bastilla and he might have to accept the fact that she could be dead.

The Exile could sense her friend's feelings for Bastila, and she approached him, wanting to give him comfort during this time of need. However, Revan simply turned around and exited the chamber, not paying any attention to the other Jedi. "Revan," the Exile called out, yet her call fell on deaf ears as the door slid shut behind the former Sith Lord.

She would have gone after Revan, but Atris' words halted her. "Leave him," the Jedi Archivist spoke. "We need to focus on the Sith."

While the Exile did not like Atris's words, she knew that Revan would need some time alone to take in this new information. Revan would most likely try to take his mind off of it, but it would not help. Still, any comfort from her would probably be useless, since Revan tend to mask himself quite often. The Exile wondered how Revan would handle himself.

All the Exile could do was turning her eyes away from the doors of the council chamber to the two other Jedi Masters. "So what's the plan?" she asked them.

* * *

><p>The sound of marching feet and operated computers were all that filled the bridge of the Sith flagship, yet they did not disturb the emperor of the Sith as he patiently sat on his throne and formulated a new plan. Nox had been off to the side, assisting the bridge's personnel and to be at a safe distance from Augustine. He was not surprised, considering how he recently unleashed his rage on Scourge for his insubordination, but Augustine knew he could not waste time on such thoughts.<p>

Recent reports of the worlds occupied by his forces reached the emperor's ears. Baras had successfully captured most of the Wookie population and drove the Jedi away from their academy on Kashykk. As for Dantooine, Angral managed to capture most of the head Republic officials on the planet. Malgus had yet to report anything from the surface of Korriban.

However, there was a more pressing concern on the emperor's mind. Augustine remembered reports of the planet Onderon once ruled by a Sith Lord named Freedon Nadd. While the Dark Side's control over Nadd's royal descendants was gone, its hold could return once again with enough help from the right person.

Augustine did not need to move his head as he called out, "Lord Nox."

The female Sith Lord immediately left supervising the soldiers and headed towards her emperor. "Yes, my emperor?" she asked.

"Prepare to leave for Onderon," Augustine ordered. "You and Lord Scourge are to land your troops onto Dxun and from there, infiltrate the Onderon capital. You will manipulate the government to surrender to us."

Nox answered without hesitation. "It will be done."

She gave her emperor a low bow, and she would have left then and there if Augustine did not call out to her. "And Lord Nox," he said. "Watch Lord Scourge. If you suspect any sign of betrayal, kill him."

Augustine could see Nox's face filled with surprise as she raised her head from her bow, but she knew better than to question him. "Yes, my emperor."

Raising her body from the bow, Nox left the presence of the Sith Empire's ruler, her feet taking away from the bridge. The emperor of the Sith could hear the durasteel doors open and remain so only for a moment, before they closed behind Nox. With Nox attending to her duties, Augustine could allow his mind to focus on other matters; particularly this Bastila Revan spoke of.

The Sith emperor turned his head towards the technicians on board. "Contact Lord Malgus. I want to discuss with him about the Republic ships that escaped Korriban."

"Yes, my emperor," one of the technicians responded with a nod.

Augustine rested his head against the back of his throne, waiting for Malgus to answer his call. In the back of his mind, he recalled formulated plans upon plans to win against the Republic. With any information on this Bastila person, Augustine could use it against Revan and break the Jedi's will. Then, the Republic would be defenseless against the Sith onslaught and the Sith's revenge would be complete.

* * *

><p>T3 let out a low whirl as its wheels stopped right outside of the <em>Ebon Hawk<em>'s cockpit. The single eye lens stared at Revan sat in the pilot seat, his eyes focused on the status of the freighter. His face was covered in an emotionless mask; something T3 had seen quite often when Revan left the Republic for the Unknown Regions. Revan was trying to keep his mind off of Bastila, but he himself knew that it would not work.

After hearing about Bastila and Korriban, Revan's mind had been worried sick about his bond-mate. He immediately returned to the Hawk, ignoring any stares of curious, or glares in Revan's direction as he walked. Admittingly, he would have gotten lost if T3 did not lead him back to the _Hawk_. Revan ordered HK to remain at the council chamber's entrance to make sure with the Exile and the two Jedi Council members were not disturbed.

While Revan worked on the controls, he could sense someone boarding on the _Ebon Hawk_. The presence had not Mical's aura, nor Atris' stench, but the same echo and hunger that the Exile carried with her. The sound of footsteps caught T3's attention as the droid turn to see it was the Exile, just as Revan predicted.

The little droid's eye lens met with the Exile's eyes, and the Exile could tell T3 was concern for Revan's wellbeing. The Exile gave a simple nod to T3 and walked into the cockpit to find Revan. She stopped right beside Revan, her body a few inches away from his seat.

"Hey," the Exile spoke, her voice soft. "You alright?" It was a dumb question, but it needed to be asked.

Revan said nothing as his eyes continued to stare at the _Hawk_'s controls, but the Exile was persistent. "You're worried about Bastila, aren't you?" she continued, talking to him as if he was a child. Again, it was a dumb question, but it was necessary.

The former Sith Lord's hands froze where they were before he allowed his shoulders to skulk. The Exile could see Revan bring his eyes to her and she could see the fear he had for Bastila's safety, in spite of his attempts to hide it. From the emotions the Exile sensed, Revan would have broken down weeping, but it would not help the situation, nor would it help fight against the Sith Empire.

"Yeah, I am," Revan admitted, allowing his eyes to stare at the controls. "I can sense she's still alive, but I don't know what's happened to her."

The Exile placed a hand on Revan's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Bastila's strong, Revan. You know that better than anyone else," she told him. The Exile smirked when she said, "She is the grandmaster, after all."

Revan's lips matched the Exile's at her words. "You never did tell me how that happened," he said, a small hint of humor in voice.

The Exile removed her hand from Revan and gavehim a playful shrug. "With so few Jedi, Bastila was the only one capable," she explained as she walked to the other seat in the cockpit. "She's good, but I don't think she has your sense of flare."

Memories of Bastila's reactions to Revan's teasing flashed in his mind, making his smirk. Bastila was known to be strong, but she did have a sensitive side, and there was that stuck-up manner he had to put up with during the end of the Jedi Civil War. "Too bad Master Kreia's not here," he spoke, chuckling at little. "She would have something cryptic to say about the situation."

A spike of guilt reached into the Exile's heart as she remembered her duel with the former Jedi Master on Malachor V. "Yeah," she spoke, her voice drifting off a little.

When she spoke, Revan could sense his general's sadness, making him look at the Exile. This time, it was her turn to be somber as her smirk was replaced with a frown and Revan knew it was related to Kreia. His own smirk turned into a serious frown, his eyes stared at the Exile with a demand for answers. "You know something about Kreia," he said, trying to hide the suspicion in his voice. "What happened to her?"

The Exile found her silent, much like when he asked about the echo he sensed inside of her. She knew that sooner or later Revan would need to be told about Kreia when she left to find him in the Unknown Regions. Swallowing her hesistation, the Exile finally spoke the words she wanted to say: "She's dead. I slew her at Malachor V."

Revan's mind flashed to when he mentioned his first Jedi Master to the Exile, and he mentally kicked himself again for not asking about Kreia before. He remembered his tutelage under Kreia and how much he respected her, even when he was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Kreia teachings were what helped build Revan into the person he was, at least before the Mandalorian Wars. The news had been a huge blow to Revan as he found himself leaning against his seat and his head bowed down in respect for his old mentor.

Across from Revan, the Exile stared at him, sensing the feelings coming off of him and she could relate. Kreia had both taught them in the ways of the Force and cared for them as her own children, and they both gave the same care for her in return.

The Exile saw Revan raise his head so his eyes met hers, and she foresaw his question before it was even spoken. "Why?" came out of Revan's mouth.

"Remember on Lehon when I mentioned the Jedi Order had nearly been destroyed?" Revan did not say anything nor move, but the Exile continued. "Kreia was the one behind it. The Jedi exiled her, and she led remnants of Sith to hunt them down."

She stopped saying anything else and the Force allowed the Exile could sense horror build within Revan when hearing his old Jedi Master ready to commit such actions. The horror had been mixed with disbelief, the Exile could sense that, but Revan calmed his mind to allow him to ask his questions.

Revan composed himself as he continued asking, "Why did Kreia do it?"

The question was left hanging in the air for a few moments before the Exile gave her answer. "When she got her revenge, she was betrayed by her own followers. After that, she wanted more," she spoke, but paused to allow herself to say the next words. "Revan, Kreia wanted to destroy not just the Jedi, but the Force itself."

Much like a few moments ago, the news hit Revan hard to hear Kreia's attempt at such an action, and it was evident with the horror in his voice as he spoke. "To destroy the Jedi is shocking, but the Force…" his paused as he looked at the Exile. "How could she do that?"

"Through me," the Exile responded. "You said sensed an echo from me, earlier. That was because of Mass Shadow Generator being used at Malachor. The echo allows me to make Force bonds and feed off the strength of others. It was the reason why I was exiled. Vrook, Kavar, and Zez-Kai Ell told me... before Kreia killed them."

Through the Force, the Exile could sense same shock Revan had throughout the entire conversation and unsurprisingly, little remorse to the deaths of Vrook, Kavar, and Zez-Kai Ell. Revan never did get along with members of the Jedi Council, especially the strict, conservatives members like Vrook. Still, it the Exile returned her focus back to her story.

"I cut myself off at Malachor V, Revan, but when I came back, I could use the Force again. Kreia trained me. She wanted to use my wound to make a greater one that would kill the Force itself, and…"

"…And to save the galaxy, you killed her," Revan concluded, his mind finally.

The Exile nodded. "Yes. Her body was lost when the Mass Shadow Generator was activated… Before she died, Kreia told me of your fight against the Sith Empire. She said you would need help against the Sith. The rest, you know."

A sigh left the redeemed former Dark Lord of the Sith's mouth as he tried to process this new information. At first, he did not want to believe it and would not have, if it the news came from a random Jedi, but this was not a random Jedi. The Exile was a trusted friend who served him faithfully during the Mandalorian Wars, keeping an honest demeanor. He had to accept what he heard, not matter how bitter the truth may be.

Revan remembered his question he gave to the Exile before they arrived on Telos, and he now realized why she was did not want to answer it. The Exile realized Revan was worried enough about Bastila and the Sith invasion, and if she told him before, he would not handle it. Revan mentally kicked himself when he finally took notice of the Exile's concern for his well-being.

"Force, I'm so stupid," he muttered to himself. "I should have known something like would have happened."

The Exile shook her head. "It's alright. This conversation was bound to happen," the Exile assured him.

The hero of the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War said nothing as he stared through the window of the cockpit, allowing the news to wash over him. Nothing, but T3's quiet chirps filled the space of the _Ebon Hawk_'s main hold, while the Exile's eyes were focused on her old friend.

After a few moments, Revan finally spoke in a soft, somber tone, "She was a great Jedi."

The Exile could not help but smile at that. "And a great teacher," she added, her tone the same as Revan's.

Once again, T3's worried chirps filled the air as the two Jedi heroes remained silent in respect for the one who mentored them. The silence continued until the ship's computer let out a beeping sound to alert its two passengers.

The Exile's eyes darted from the window to the Hawk's computers, and she saw multiple signals appeared on the radar. "The Hawk's picking up multiple ships dropping out of hyperspace," she announced.

She did not need to say any more about the ships for Revan already figured it out: "The Sith have arrived!" he spoke.

Hearing Revan's words, the Exile turned her head around to the small astromech droid. "T3, contact Atris and Mical!" the Exile ordered. "Tell them to bring any capable knights and master to Citadel Station!"

T3 let out an affirmative whirl before rolling away from the cockpit and towards the main console to contact the two Jedi Masters. Revan and the Exile then turned their attention back to the Hawk's controls, prepping the ship for leaving the Jedi Academy. They needed to get to Citadel Station and fast.

* * *

><p>The alarms blared throughout Citadel Station as its durasteel hull was covered in the red light emerging from the sirens. The passages were filled with the sound of running feet as officers of Citadel Station's Telos Security Force sprinted back and forth. There were a few civillians in the halls, each group escorted by a Jedi Padawan to safety. The havoc was the result of the fear from the arrival of the mysterious Sith ships.<p>

TSF Command was no exception to that as its personnel, both flesh and mechanical, attended to the calls from subordinate officers. Lieutenant Ghren, head of TSF, stood at his administration desk, trying to coordinate the many calls his personnel had been relaying. Things had already been hard enough with recovering from Darth Nihilus' attack, and the mysterious attacks across the Outer Rim worried Ghren. However, he never expected Telos to be invaded once again.

One of the TSF officers looked at his commanding officer and announced. "Lieutenant Ghren, the mysterious ships are deploying starfighters!"

"Blast!" Ghren cursed, slamming his hand onto his desk in frustration. He turned his to the officer. "Have any starfighters out to counteract them! I don't want any of them coming through!"

The officer nodded as he began to relay the order, and Ghren returned to waiting for more news of the mysterious ships. That was until he heard a voice spoke, "You'll need more than fighters to fight the Sith."

Ghren whipped his head around to find the owner of the voice entering the room, the black robes flowing through the air. Two lightsaber hilts hung from his belt and the Mandalorian mask was more than a give away as to Revan was.

The lieutenant's eyes widen at the Jedi before him. "You're…" Ghren began.

Before Ghren finished, many of his soldiers whipped out their blaster pistols and rifles before aiming it at Revan. The redeemed Sith Lord came to a halt at the sight of blasters point at him, but the Exile came to his rescue, stepping at Revan's side. "He's with us, lieutenant. He's here to help," she quickly explained.

The head of TSF recognized the Exile almost immediately and his shock turned into confusion seeing Revan standing side-by-side with the one who saved Citadel Station almost a year ago. Fortunately, the confusion only lasted a moment as he took in her words. While Ghren was cautious of Revan's sudden appearance coinciding with the Sith invasion of Telos, he trusted the Exile enough.

Turning his head to his soldiers, Ghren gave out his order. "Everyone, stand down."

The soldiers were confused at their superior's order, but they lowered their weapons, allowing Ghren to face the two Jedi. "You sound like you know about our attackers. What are our orders?"

Revan stared at the lieutenant through the visor of his mask, asking, "Have the Jedi finished the evacuation?"

"'Fraid not," Ghren replied. "The Padawans are still escorting them to safety."

The Exile stepped in before Revan had the chance to come up with a plan. "We have more Jedi arriving soon. Have those Padawan finish escorting the civillians. The rest of us will fight."

Revan turned his head to the Exile. "Good call," Revan commented. "But we need more than just Jedi to fight the Sith."

At this point, Ghren decided to add in, "TSF has at least two hundred officers on the station."

"Let's hope they'll be enough," Revan nodded. He turned his masked face towards the Exile. "You can lead our troops against the Sith. I'll stay here and help coordinate the fight."

The Exile nodded, understanding Revan's order. If Revan was to take part in the front line, it would not help the morale of the soldiers and the Jedi. It would be especially difficult with Atris being there. "I'll rally the troops," the Exile said. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you," Revan turned.

Revan watched the Exile turned around and leave the room of TSF command. Memories of the Mandalorian Wars flashed through Revan's mind as he recalled many times his general left his side to fight many battles. She was always been so loyal.

Ghren's voice brought Revan back to reality. "So you mind telling me what's with this invasion's about?"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! It is the brainchild of George Lucas and is under the ownership of Disney, not me! Kotor 1 and SWTOR were made by Bioware, and Kotor 2 was made by Obsidian!

Raika: Alright, sorry for being gone for so long. I've been enjoying my winter break and I've been busy with my other stories. This chapter is unfortunately a lot shorter than the others since I've been doing some thinking for the story.

I originally planned for this chapter to finish up Telos, but it was too long, so I split it up into two parts. I was planning to show the rest of the story in chapter seven, but I started to have a few trouble writing my own story, specifically how I'm going to depict the rest of the story. I've got an idea for the end, but there's the middle bit that I'm stuck. I have no idea how to depict Revan and the Exile's struggle.

Seeing as how I'm stuck, I'm going to put this story on hiatus until I figure out what to do. There's might be a possibility I will be doing another rewrite.

Alright, with that out of the way, let's get onto the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

The black boots of Sith officers and technians clattered against the floor of bridge as they attended to their duties. The bridge's personnel had been busy trying to help relay orders to their fellow Sith and coordinate the attack on the Telosian orbital station. Working under the pressure of battle had been apart of their training and it showed as they continued their routines through the sound of turbolasers pounding against the shields.

The commander overseeing the duties was a member of the Sith race, his tendris attached to his cheeks and a small horn extending from his chin. His black robes had been mostly covered by the plates of his red armor, and his lightsaber hung from his belt. The commander's yellow eyes would have been focused on his crew if not for the special transmission he received.

Before the Sith commander was a holographic image of his emperor sitting on his black throne of the Sith flagship. While the emperor was lightyears away, he still imposed an aura of fear on his subject as the commander felt shivers running down his spine at the sight of the Sith ruler.

"_How goes the invasion, commander?_" Augustine calmly asked.

The commander felt a small lump in his throat, but quickly swallowed it. "The Jedi stand no chance against us, my emperor," he reported. "Our ships have commenced the attack on the station. Boarding parties have deployed and are engaging the Jedi as we speak."

The Sith emperor's eyes remained unchanged as he continued the briefing. "_And of what my other servants?_"

A small smirk appeared on the commander's face. "They are approaching the planet's surface. The Jedi fools are unaware of what is transpiring."

In spite of his commander's confidence, Augustine's expression of caution did not change a single centimeter. "Make sure they remained unaware, commander."

The commander gave a low bow. "I will, my emperor," he spoke.

The transmission ended when the emperor's hologram vanished, leaving the commander on the bridge and giving him a chance to breathe a little. The desire to conquer this planet and destroy the Jedi already been put on his shoulders by his subordinates. The emperor simply increased that with their recent "conversation."

Still, the commander returned his focus to the battle over Telos as his eyes fell on upon the large station. He needed to conquer the station and quickly before rejoining with the main fleet. For the good of the Sith Empire.

* * *

><p>Red blaster bolts flashed through the air of the halls of the station's dock modules from both the blasters of the Sith troopers and the TSF officers. The dim red lighting covered the halls, concealing the fatigue appearing on the faces of the TSF officers as well as the corpses of their fellow officers who fell in the conflict. The officers of Citadel Station had a considerable amount of soldiers, yet the line of Sith troopers was simply a small part of the boarding parties that already arrived on the station.<p>

Upon encountering the soldiers of the resurgent Sith Empire, the TSF officers found themselves at a stalemate. Each side threw whatever they had at the other; blaster bolts, grenades, and even melee weapons. One group's attempts to outwit the other left them in an unending lock.

A blaster bolt struck another TSF officer, burning through his armor and sending him into the ground. His fellow officer, a private in TSF, took notice of the officer being struck, yet the haze of blaster bolts prevented from doing so. The private did manage to catch a glimsp of his fellow officer to see the blaster bolt hit struck dead center, meaning no chance of survival. He was right as the officer stopped breathing and remained motionless.

The private cursed before he grabbed his comlink. "Lieutenant Ghren, this is Green Squad! We're losing soldiers in the docking modules! We can't hold out much longer! We need reinforcements-"

The call for help was cut off by the whoosh of brown robes flapping air the air as a being ran passed the private and other TSF officers left standing. The private could seeing a shaft of cyan-colored plasma in the air, swatting away the Sith's fire like insects. It was at that moment the private realized who came to his rescue. "A Jedi?" he questioned.

Yes, it was a Jedi. The Jedi Exile to be exact, swinging away her lightsaber at the oncoming fire of the Sith troopers.

The brown boots clattered against the floor as the Exile ran towards the Sith, her cyan blade sending most of the red blaster bolts into the floor while a few returned to the Sith who fired them. The red bolts struck the black armor of a few Sith troopers on the other side, yet the rest remained firm.

That did not stop her as the Exile reached the Sith boarding party, her lightsaber slicing through the chest armor the nearest trooper. Another Sith trooper raised his blaster rifle at the Exile yet a push of the Force from the Jedi sent him crashing into his fellow troopers. That did not stop the rest as a few more aimed at her.

Before any of them could fire, they found themselves besieged by multiple brown robes of Jedi Knights. The one leading them was Mical, his single blue-bladed saber joined by the blue and green blades of other Jedi Knights, who hacked away at those who dared to strike at them. The numbers of the Sith boarding party were cut down drastically by the blades of the Republic's guardians.

After cutting down yet another Sith trooper, the Exile whirled her head around to see the rest of the Sith trooper smart enough to break formation and retreat. A few ran as fast as they could, while others tried to cover their escape with blaster fire. The Exile and the other Jedi would have chased after the Sith troopers if the blaster fire did not force them to block and deflect with their ligthsabers, delay them.

Over the blaster fire, the Exile heard a small high-pitched sound emerging from her belt, making her glimpse down to her comlink on her belt. What followed after was Revan's commanding voice calling out, "_General, are you there?_"

Grabbing her comlink, the Exile answered it. "I'm here, Revan."

A sigh came from the other end before Revan asked, "_What's your situation, general?_"

"We've engaged the Sith in the docking modules! We're forcing them back!" she reported while dodging a blaster bolt.

"_The Sith will keep coming unless you stop them from entering the Station!_" the Exile heard her old commanding officer speak. "_There should be Sith shuttles nearby._ _Head towards the hangars and secure them!_"

"On it!" she spoke and ended the connection.

Returning her comlink to her belt, the Exile looked over her shoulder to see her fellow Jedi and the TSF officers. T3 appeared as well as the droid rolled in to join his comrades. "C'mon!" the Exile raised her lightsaber into the air and charged at the retreating Sith.

The army composed of multiple Jedi, officers of Telos Security, and a single droid, followed their leader in chasing the Sith soldiers down the halls of Citadel Station. The constant barrages of blaster fire manage to wound only a few Jedi who had been careless in their efforts to deflect them. Some of the TSF officers themselves had joined with their fallen. Yet, it did little to slow the oncoming wave of Jedi and TSF officers as the Sith continued to retreat.

The chase led the Exile and her forces towards one of the familiar hangars within the docking module. The black boots of the Sith pounded against the gray floor as they retreated towards the Sith shuttles. Numerous blaster bolts pounded against the hangar floor, while a few manage to strike against the shields of the Sith shuttles.

Charging into the hangar bay, the Exile took notice the engines of the Sith shuttles came to life as they rose from the hangar floor. The Sith troopers who managed to survive the Jedi and TSF forces, jumped onto the shuttles when they had the chance. Those that could not were left behind to be struck down by blaster fire or a lightsaber.

One by one, the number of shuttles decreased as each one left the hangar in retreat, the thrusters roaring as retreated back to the Sith fleet. The Exile's eyes caught a glimpse of the Sith crafts passing through the force field. With the Sith gone, she now focused her attention to the hangar.

Spread out across the hangar were Mical and the other Jedi investigating the corpses of the Sith troopers. Some of the TSF officers had joined them while the rest returned to check on their fellow officers who now lied lifelessly on the hangar bay. The expression of satisfication were mixed with exhaustion and sorrow, something the Exile was too used to seeing from the Mandalorian Wars.

A small chirp caught her attention and the Exile turned her head to see her astromech companion rolling past the fallen Sith and towards her. T3 let out an affirmative series of beeps and chirps to inform the Exile there were no more Sith troopers.

Satisfied, the Exile's eyes fell upon a remaining Sith shuttle placed in the hangar bay. Its black hull clashed against the gray floor of the docking module, and the wings attached to the sides were folded upward. The doors had been sealed shut, yet the engines had not been activated.

Her gaze turned from the shuttle and passed the force field to notice the Sith ships. They were approaching slowly, firing away at the TSF fighters who were already having trouble. It would only be a matter of time before they finally reached Citadel Station.

Bringing her eyes back to the Sith shuttle, an idea popped into the Exile's head. Grabbing her commlink, the Exile reported, "Revan, I've secured a hangar. The Sith I've encountered have retreated."

"_Good job_," Revan spoke from the commlink. "_Now you need to secure the other hangars as well._"

"Alright, but I have an idea," the Exile spoke, her eyes remained focus on the Sith shuttle. "Can we board one of the Sith ships?"

"_You can but it won't by easy. Believe me, I know._" Revan informed. "_Do you have any idea how to get onto one?_"

"I do," she replied. "There's still a Sith shuttle here. I'm looking at it right now."

Silence came from Revan's end. The Exile was not sure if her old general was either hesitating at her idea or if he trying to approve of the plan. Her answer finally came when Revan told her, "_Bring T3 with you. He can help you hack into the network. I already put the designs of the ship inside of him._"

"Alright," the Exile acknowledged before she disconnected the line and returned the commlink to her belt.

The sound of footsteps caught the Exile's attention as she turned her head around to see a group of TSF officers approaching her. One stood in front while the other two flanked the sides of a Sith trooper, who had been removed of his weapon and his hands were cuffed together by binding.

The officer in front saluted the Exile before giving his report. "Master Jedi, we've found this Sith in the shuttle. He wishes to discuss terms of surrender."

The Sith trooper looked at the Exile over the officer's soldier and interjected, "Not too much to ask. I want to be treated fairly! Take me prisoner!"

The trooper had been treated with the butt-end of a blaster rifle colliding with his armored back, making him almost stagger at bit. The Exile looked behind the Sith trooper to see the blaster rifle belonged to one of the two TSF officers behind him. The same officer who hit the Sith trooper, glared at him. "Shut it, Sith!" the officer ordered.

The Exile's eyes fell on the Sith soldier and through the force, she could feel fear coming off of him in waves. Her first idea was to simply imprison the soldiers, but the image of the Sith shuttle came within her peripheral vision, and she had another idea.

Stepping forward to the Sith trooper, the Exile said, "I'll let you be taken as a prisoner, if you to do a few things for me."

The smile on the Exile's face sent a shiver down the trooper's spine.

* * *

><p>Revan felt the floor of TSF command rumble along with the rest of Citadel Station as it continued to be under fire from the invading Sith fleet. The red mask stared down at the control panels on Ghren's desk, trying to focus on on the battle.<p>

The head of TSF stood at his desk, his eyes focused on the special guest who arrived at the beginning of the attack. Revan stood on the other side of the desk, his masked face staring at the control panels on it. The subordinate officers tried their best to focus on relaying messages and not to give any stares at the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

As he stood there, the lieutenant tried his best to take in the information Revan had just told him. Ghren heard tales of the Sith race, but only as bedtime stories that parents would their children to make them go to sleep at night. Knowing that the Sith were alive and trying to exact vengeance for the Great Hyperspace War was a hard pill to swallow.

Yet, Ghren had no time to worry about as he, along with everyone else, felt the floor lightly tremble against the pounding of fire from the turrets of the Sith fighters and ships. News of Sith boarding parties reached his and Revan's ears within the past minutes, and it seemed like things were getting worse.

Ghren turned his attention to the Jedi Knight standing before him, and noticed Revan's masked face simply staring at the durasteel walls of TSF Command. The lieutenant thought he could see the green eyes staring through the black visor, almost as if he was contemplating something.

Ghren was right as Revan's mind had been trying to anticipate the next move of the invading Sith fleet. The hero of the Republic tried to use the Force to detect the Sith's motivations through the dense battle raging at Citadel Station. Revan once applied the same method during his time as a general in the Mandalorian Wars and a Sith Lord in the Jedi Civil War, helping him win the battles. Yet, Revan felt there was something off with the battle, an unknown factor which continued to plague his mind.

While Ghren felt it be awkward to ask Revan, he did anyway. "Everything alright?"

The question brought the Jedi's attention the Telosian lieutenant as he turned to face Ghren. "Have any of the Sith ships turned their attention to the Jedi Academy?" he inquired.

Revan's words momentarily made Ghren stare at him with confusion before giving his reply. "No," he answered. "None of the ships have made an attempt."

The answer made Revan only more curious as his mind returned to the battle. "And there's only a handful of Jedi on the surface," Revan muttered to himself.

The dense battle in orbit of Telos was too busy for him to keep track of every little thing, yet Revan could feel that there was something off. Just as Ghren said, the assault had mainly been on the Citadel Station and not one ship attempted to fire on the Jedi Academy on the surface. The current Sith Emperor had been hellbent on accomplishing his ancestors' goal for avenging the Sith and destroying the Jedi.

Revan's thoughts had been interrupted when a TSF officer announced, "Sir, we're detecting another ship leaving the fleet. It's heading towards the surface!"

Both Ghren and Revan wondered why a single ship would not have joined with the rest of the Sith forces. The answer came quickly to Revan, and his green eyes widen underneath the Mandalorian mask at realization as to where the said Sith cruiser was heading.

Whirling to Ghren, he ordered, "Lieutenant, keep me informed on the battle above! I'm heading back to the Academy!"

The head of TSF stared at the former Sith Lord with confusion. "The Academy? Why?" Ghren asked, taken aback by Revan's command.

"If I'm right, the Academy will expect some trouble," came from the Jedi Knight.

With that, Revan dashed away from TSF command and towards the long corridors of Citadel Station, Ghren's eyes focused on the black robes flapping as the Jedi left. Ghren hoped that whatever Revan was doing would help them against the Sith. For now, Ghren focused his attention on commanding his troops, hoping the Exile was having a better time than he was.

* * *

><p>The Sith commander's sickly yellow eyes stared through the window of his flagship, keeping his attention on Telos' orbital station as his fleet of ships converged their attack on it. Within his peripheral vision, the commander could see many starfighters engaging one another in dogfights around Telos' orbital station.<p>

Though the commander's focus was towards the spacial void outside the window, he could sense through the Force one of the crew approaching from behind. "What is it?" the commander questioned as he turned to face his subordinate.

The officer, a human man, saluted him, "My lord, the strike team has been deployed. They are heading for the surface as we speak."

Nodding in approval, the commander spoke, "Very well. You are dismissed."

Saluting again, the officer turned around to return to his post on the bridge, and the Sith commander returned his vision to the battle over Telos. He expected to be left alone to manage the fleet's progress, but not even a minute a passed when he heard the door to the bridge slide open. Out of curiosity, the Sith commander turned around to see a Force-sensitive Sith apprentice entering the bridge.

The ends of black robes had been burned and there were marks of both lightsaber and blaster burns on the silver armor. An expression of fatigue and distress covered his entire human face. The apprentice's lightsaber was extinguished, but the commander could tell it had been used vigoriously. Once entering the bridge, the apprentice fell on his knees and he looked up at his commander, who now stood before him.

The Sith apprentice's throat throbbed with pain as he spoke. "The Jedi… they're boarded the ship…"

Those words caught the Sith commander by surprise as he glared down at the apprentice. "How?" he demanded. "How could they have gotten on board this ship?!"

"They used one of our shuttles…" the Sith apprentice answered, his voice hoarse. "They have the hangar… they will be here soon."

That was all the apprentice could say before he allowed his body to collapse on the floor. The commander did not need to inspect the body or use the Force to tell that the apprentice was no longer with the living. Yet, that was no concerned to the Sith commander, for he now had to worry about Jedi on board his own ship.

The commander whirled his head around his subordinates. "Access all operation surveillance cameras! Find where they are and send Sith troopers!" he ordered. "Make sure they don't get here!"

The officers on the bridge were quick to obey their orders as they immediately went to their computers and investigate the surveillance cameras.

One such officer took notice of the gray halls that made up the ship and he could see blaster bolts fired across the screen. Soon, the robed images of Jedi ran across the screen with their lightsabers blazing. The Sith officer saw the Jedi–a woman–leading her allies against the Sith. While he did not recognize her, her companions knew as the Jedi Exile.

* * *

><p>Raika: Like I said before, this chapter is FAR shorter than the others. This was all I could write before I decided to put my story on hiatus. I'm sorry for those of who liked reading it, but I feel it needs a little more work. Anyway, I'll try to do what I can with what I have so far, but again, I think I'm going to have to do another rewrite.<p>

Once again, thank you to everyone who left reviews. This goes to: SashaNaruto, 134340Goat, FORD B, Jocasta Silver, and Darth revan reborn. Thanks guys. It really meant a lot to hear what you had to say.

Well that's it for now-Raika out.


End file.
